Insurrection
by Wolvesta
Summary: "Donnie spent most of his time in the lab and Raph was helping Leo get better. Mikey...Mikey was just going with the flow. But life had to go on…" Mikey can't take the tension in the house and finally he snaps. Mikey ran out of the house only to meet two very special people that will change his life. But something, or rather someone is after them. It won't stop hunting them.
1. Insurrection

First TMNT fanfiction. No flames please.

I claim no ownership. Language warning: lots of bad words.

 **UPDATE: So someone nicely told me that I don't have original content so I am rewriting chapter 1. They said (not naming who) to take it down and I am not going to that. Instead I'm re writing it. If you see a problem let me know.** **So sorry if you expected a new chapter! You can read this if you want to.**

* * *

 **~Insurrection: a violent uprising against an authority.~**

Mikey sat in the living room thinking over the last few months. Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. Of course there was when they had to fight Purple Dragons, Kraang, The Shredder, and other mutants but at least they were happy.

And as fast as happiness came, it went. Leo got his ass kicked by Shredder, forcing him into a coma because his body and soul was so broken. They had to retreat to April's farmhouse.

It would be about 3 months until he woke up but at least he was up and active again. Of course his leg could disagree but at least it's doing better. While Leo was out everything was heading into a downward spiral. The tension was getting thicker by the day. Raph did nothing but spend all of his time by Leo's side. Everyone was sulking about the loss of Splinter. April had FINALLY accepted the fact that her father is a mindless mutant and Casey has yet to accept the fact that his father and little sister may be gone.

Donnie spent most of his time in the lab and Raph was helping Leo get better. Mikey...Mikey was just going with the flow. But life had to go on…

Mikey heard a crash downstairs. He rolled his eyes. Leo is probably arguing with Raph that he doesn't need to take it easy when training again. He had to tune it out. He had to...he had to! He had to! Mikey looked at the time 5:25 PM Monday. Black Butler is on in five minutes.

 _Please let this be a peaceful..._ another crash was an indication that his prayer was denied.

 **T~M~N~T**

Mikey was watching Black Butler:

" _This dress...it's atrocious. So white and girly and frilly. If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?" asked Grell in a dramatic matter._

"Mikey what are you watching?" asked Leo walking in the door of the TV room.

"Black Butler." Mikey said quickly. Too absorbed in the show.

Leo took the remote off the couch and changed the channel to Space Heroes.

"HEY I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Mikey yelled after realizing that the channel changed.

"Space Heroes is on." Leo replied.

"This episode is a repeat! Change it back."

"No I'm watching this." MIkey got up from the couch and snatched the remote back from Leo's hand and changed the channel. But the show was over.

Mikey got mad and slammed the remote to the ground.

"Woah Mikey cool it. Breaking things is my job." said Raph

"Whatever. Just get out of my way."

"What's his problem?" asked Donnie coming in the room.

"I think he got mad when Leo changed his show."

"I'm pretty sure he'll get over it."

 **T~M~N~T**

Mikey was coming out of his room with his phone, headphones, and a sketchbook. Since someone so NICELY changed his show, he needed to drown out all of the noise and the extreme tension coming from...well everyone. This was the best way that he could do that. Nothing better than drawing, writing and listening to your favorite music. Mikey was scrolling down to choose which song would be perfect for tonight. He picked _Cost of the Crown by S_ _handeen O'Neill_ ( _A/N what I'm listening to as I write this. On LOOP I may add)_. He's not sure why he chose this but he loved the mood it set. Shandeen had one of the most beautiful voices that Mikey had ever heard. Next to Amy Lee of course.

The song played as he began to finish his latest drawing that he had been working on. He had to get the shading of the face just right...perfect! It took him almost a week to finish this one. Once he finished the drawing itself, he began to write words around the page. He had his music loud so he couldn't hear Raph calling for him. Raph got mad and smacked Mikey behind the head. Mikey immediately took out his headphones from his ears.

"What do you want?!" asked Mikey very irritated that someone interrupted his music.

"Woah! Nothing just dinner is ready. I just came to tell ya."

"Oh well I don't want to eat today. I'm not hungry." He said as he tried to listen to his music again. Why the shell can't they just leave him alone?

"Mikey come on. Let's go." Raph grabbed his hand and heaved him off the couch. Mikey yanked his hand back out of Raph's grasp.

"Mike! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I said I DON'T want to eat. Just leave me alone!" Mikey yelled as he turned around to go back to the couch. Unfortunately the universe wasn't in his favor as Raph grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. When he faced Raph, he saw that everyone else is now in the room. Leo had the curious face mixed with worry and confusion. Donnie was just making sure that Raph didn't lash out.

"What's going out here?" Leo asked.

"Mikey doesn't want to eat." stated Raph taking a side next to the others, now all facing Mikey.

"All I want to do is listen to my music because SOMEBODY changed my show."

"Ok sorry. I didn't know that you cared about some damn anime so much." Leo said sarcastically.

"Oh you're one to talk. You care about some cartoon that come out in the 80's. No one but you watches that show but you. But I'm suddenly criticized for watching a well made, beautifully animated anime."

"Michelangelo you need to calm down." Leo said in an authoritative voice that would usually have stopped anyone in their tracks. But Mikey scoffed which shocked Leo.

"That's your answer to everything with me. Just because some of us aren't as...level headed as you, doesn't mean you have to put us down."

"What the shell is up with you lately?!" asked Raph now angry. "You don't spend time with us anymore."

"Ohhhhh NOW you notice my absence. Where was this the last 3 months?"  
"Leo was in a coma the last three months you idiot!" Raph shouted.

"OH THANK YOU FOR THAT FUCKING REMINDER!" Raph recoiled in shock of the volume emanating from Mikey's voice. Raph quickly recovered and raised his fists.

"Oh ooo is big tough Raph going to hit me now?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Go right ahead. Wouldn't be the first time anyway." Mikey said shrugging. Something flashed in Raph's eyes and backed away from Mikey. Donnie stepped in.

"Don't you even DARE say anything Donnie. You're no better than any of them! Did you guys forget about those damn parasites that infected you? I never got a damn thank you! All I got was a beat down because of Leo's stupid signed comic! And before you say anything Donnie, don't try to lie to me. I know you don't care about me. You know how I know? After the whole mom thing, you didn't see if any of us were ok. All you did was crawl back into April's arms. Even though we BOTH know that she doesn't care about you."

"That's not true Mike! I care about Donnie!" yelled April.

"Really? *Scoff* Ok then April. Let me ask you a question. Why do you kiss Donnie and then go on and kiss Casey? Are you a player? Do you like breaking Donnie's heart? Because if your job is to give people hope and then crush it, then you're very good at it. Why don't you do us all a favor and just pick one. Jesus Christ this isn't The Bachelor! And while I'm at it. You claim to be a strong independent woman...then why do you go with the flow? Everywhere they go, you follow them like a pathetic puppy."

"MICHELANGELO! That is enough!"

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me like you're my father. AND DON'T YOU DARE GO WITH THE FUCKING 'I'M-THE-OLDEST-AND-WHATEVER-I-SAY-HAS-TO-HAPPEN' THING AGAIN! You know what? You can take the statement and shove it up your fucking ass for all I care! I'm out of here." Mikey said as he ran out of the house. Using his extreme and ungodly agility, he ran into the woods. Knowing his brothers were following him, he cut to the right and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

BAMF!Mikey

Well that's the end of chapter 1!

 **UPDATE 2: We have resolved the issue. I had to erase about nine pages to re-write this. I had to keep some of the argument to better flow with the second chapter. So sorry if you expected a new chapter! You can read this if you want to.**


	2. Poignant

Thank you to the following users who have RF'ed for the 1st chapter!:

BrightLotusMoon

ducky mikey

HaileyMooneyham

MadNinjaGirl14

Melitalo13

Ryo-chan wolfgirl

silverheart1987

Witchmaya

 **UPDATE: 8-14-16 7:00PM CST: The person from the previous chapter told me to change the crutch so I omitted the phrase and changed it.**

 **UPDATE for 8-18-16: Someone PM'ed me and said that the entire chapter was in source code. I did not mean to post it that way. So here I am fixing the chapter. Next chapter will be out ASAP.**

~Poignant: evoking a keen sense of sadness or regret~

* * *

They always prayed for some peace and quiet around the house. But now that they got their wish, it was suffocating. They didn't worry for a while. Mikey just needed some time to cool off. They all thought. But after a few hours they had to go out looking for him. Leo and Raph went to look in the woods while Donnie, April and Casey went to look around the house.

Leo and Raph went back to the house when they had no luck. Same story with the was about to go to the barn when he heard humming. He followed it till it got louder and louder. He saw Mikey sitting on the edge of the lake with his feet in the water.

~Is there anybody out there? - Secondhand Serenade ~

You can say goodbye,

To all the things that you have ever known.

You can say goodbye,

And leave behind the life that you have grown.

What's the point?

You try to start from scratch,

but get let down,

You can say goodbye,

Just to realize there's no-one left around.

So what am I fighting for.

Donnie knew what this song was about. It was about what was happening the past few months.

Tell me,

Is there anybody out there?

Am I swimming through this empty sea alone?

Am I looking for an answer

Or am I trying to find a way to get back home?

Is there anybody out there?

Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried?

I'm looking for an answer

And just trying to find a way to survive.

You can live and die,

Without the chance to find out what you're worth,

You can live and die,

And never find the one that she'd deserve,

You can walk alone,

And live inside the shadows in your heart,

You can say goodbye

Only to find you've been alone right from the start

So what am I fighting for?

Donnie felt absolutely terrible. How the shell didn't he see what was going on with his only little brother? How could he fix this? How could he not see how alone Mikey has been?

Tell me,

Is there anybody out there?

am I swimming through this empty sea alone?

Am I looking for an answer,

Or am I trying to find a way to get back home?

Is there anybody out there,

Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried?

I am looking for an answer

And just trying to find a way to survive.

Never thought that I would end up all alone,

Every day I'm feeling further away from home,

I can't catch my breath,

but I'm holding on.

Is there anybody out there?

is this the last time I have to say goodbye?

Am I staring at my future?

Is it time to take charge of my life?

Is there anybody out there?

Am I swimming through this empty sea alone?

Am I looking for an answer,

or am I trying to find a way to get back home?

Is there anybody out there?

Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried?

I am looking for an answer,

And just trying to find a way to survive,

a way to survive,

and I'm holding on.

Donnie felt tears welling up in the back of his eyes. MIkey was feeling all alone. He felt like he had no one. They were horrible brothers. They made Mikey feel like he didn't have anyone.

"Donnie was in tears by the time Mikey finished the song. He felt so bad for his only little brother. He had to fix this somehow. He just had to. Donnie looked up but MIkey wasn't in the spot where he was. Donnie looked around and came face to face with an unamused Mikey.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mikey crossing his arms.

"I came to bring you home. Do you really feel that way Mikey?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"Why do you care now? Where were you when I needed you all these months. Look I get it. You all had to do important things. You had to help Leo get better and Raph was making sure nothing happened to Leo while he was out. But what did I have to do? NOTHING! None of you guys needed me. When I would ask if you need help you kicked me out of the barn. Literally! I think my butt still has that bruise from when I landed on the gravel. Then when I wanted to make sure that Raph was eating properly and what did he do?! He punched me in the face and kicked me out of the bathroom. Everytime I tried to help someone I got it thrown back at me. I know I shouldn't have had yelled those things back there. All those things I said...I don't feel bad for saying. I meant most of the things that I said back there...I don't feel sorry for saying them. But I don't hate you guys…" Mikey finished quietly.

"Mikey I understand how you feel. I've been a horrible big brother. It wasn't far to treat you that way. I'm sorry you felt so alone all this time. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and-"

Donnie was interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his neck. Donnie instantly hugged Mikey back. His was so glad that his only little brother was safe in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok Mikey. I'm so sorry...I promise I'll be a better brother. I love you little bro."

"I love you too D"

* * *

Raph, Casey, and April were sitting on the couch while Leo was sitting in the reclining chair. They were all watching TV but they paid no attention to it. They were all still thinking about what Mikey. It hurt to hear him that he hated them. Mikey had always been the loveable one. No matter what, he always saw the good in people, even if you hurt him. He tries to understand everyone and anything. Mikey was their light, laughter and now he's gone. Everyone was missing Mikey.

"I'm going to get some water from the kitchen" said Leo getting up from the chair.

"You sure you want to get up? How do you feel?" asked April looking over her shoulder.

"Doing better than yesterday. Really guys it's fine." He tried to reassure them when they looked at him suspiciously.

"Did we f' up that bad?" Leo nodded slowly and plopped down on the chair.

"Yea...I guess we did Raph…" Leo said ashamed.

"Guys don't worry about it. Mikey will be better in no time." Casey said trying in vain to lift their spirits.

"No Casey...not this time. I yelled at him. How the shell is he ever going to forgive me? I basically said that Sensei is dead." Leo said as he quickly wiped a tear away.

"Hey don't be like that Fearless. Remember I almost hit him. I blew him off too." Raph said awkwardly. He isn't the best at this feeling things. But the worst part was that they all messed up and they didn't even realize it.

"But that's the thing, we both know how he can be. Didn't you see the look in his eyes when I mentioned dad? We both know how much Mikey looked up to him. What are we going to do?"

"We try and apologize. And if we forgives us, then we make it up to him." said April finally speaking up.

"What if he doesn't forgive us April?" April didn't have an answer to that.

Just then they all heard the front door opening. They all scrambled to the front entrance and they saw Donnie walking in with Mikey. They all spit out questions again.

"GUYS! Calm down! One at a time!" Donnie yelled when he saw that Mikey was getting overwhelmed.

"Why did you run away?!" Leo asked frantically.

"I had to get out of this house. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. I know that wasn't the best coping mechanism but I couldn't stand the tension in the house anymore. And before anyone says something else, I did mean all of those things that I said, but I now know that I could have worded my feelings a little differently. But I don't hate you guys…" Mikey said as he looked down.

"Then what was all that about?" asked Raph now angry getting again. He's still mad about Mikey calling out on Leo's injuries (Just go with me on this again)

"I got so sick of being scolded for trying to help. Raph I wanted to make sure that you were getting rest and eating properly. And what did I get in return. No you did not comply, you know what you did? You hit me and then you pushed me out of the bathroom! Leo while I was glad you woke up I was worried that you were going to get up and try and take control. And you know what? That's exactly what you did. I thought that you would know better than that. You didn't need to try and take control again. You needed to take a step back and see what had changed over these past few months. Not try and take over again. We can't pretend that everything is back to normal. Because it's not. You and everyone in this room knows it, you just can't accept the fact that this is out of your control. Can you?"

The familiar tension was back in the room. No one said anything. Leo was letting the words that he just heard sink into his mind. Mikey was right...again. What kind of leader was he? How could he not notice this? How could-

"And don't you dare you berating yourself now. You always do this. Every time you see that a plan failed you go and berate yourself in the middle of the battle. And you leave the rest of us to finish off the battle. Sometimes I wish you would come off of your high horse and get with the program! YOU AREN'T PERFECT! It's like Murphy's Law number 3: If there is a possibility of several things going wrong, the one that will cause the most damage will be the one to go wrong. Corollary: If there is a worse time for something to go wrong, it will happen then." Mikey said.

Donnie was surprised and shocked at this. "Mikey, where did you learn Murphy's Law?"

"I read it in a book once. And yes I read books! I don't always read comics ya know."

"Mike you just crossed the line." Casey said dangerously that sent shivers down everyone's spine but Mike just laughed it off.

"Casey before I say something that I'll regret later, you need to turn your arrogance meter from a ten all the way to a zero. For God sake have some humility. Not everything revolves around you. And yes I know the situation with your father and little sister and I am sorry for them. I do hope you find them."

"Where is all this hurt coming from Mikey?" April asked gently.

"WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT THAT I'M AN EMBARRASSMENT TO YOU GUYS?! And don't lie, I hear you guys talking about me all the time. About how I need to grow up, how I need to focus, and how you may need to stop bringing me on patrol because all I do is and I quote by Raph 'fuck it up.'"

"Because that's all you ever do Mikey!" Raph yelled without thinking. "You always manage to fuck things up! Shell I WISH IT WAS YOU WHO GOT FLUSHED INTO THE DRAIN INSTEAD OF MASTER SPLINTER!"

Mikey looked down, tears welling up in his eyes. "You don't mean that do you?"

"I do! Forever and always! It's your fault that Splinter got flushed down the drain! I PERSONALLY MARK YOU AS MY ENEMY!" Raph didn't know what happened. One second Leo, Donnie, Casey, and April were holding him back. And the next Raph was holding Mikey in a deadly choke hold. Mikey was struggling to get air into him and felt like his lungs were on fire. Raph tightened one of his hands around Mikey and punched him square in the jaw.

"Mikey flew back and landed on his shell. Mikey started to cough from the lack of air, but struggled to recover. Raph kicked Mikey in the middle of his plastron which sent him flying out the door.

"Raph STOP!" Leo whacked Raph in the back of the head with the crutch. It was enough to bring him out of his self-induced rage mood. Raph recovered and realised what had just happened. Donnie was already outside with April and Casey checking on Mikey.

"Mikey...MIKEY can you hear me?" Donnie asked gently shaking him.

"Ugh…" Mikey put a hand to his head and groaned. Raph walked outside and tried to approach Mikey. Raph held out his hand, silently begging Mikey to come to him. Mikey crawled backwards scared of what else Raph might do to him.

Raph felt extreme guilt well up inside of him. What the shell is wrong with him? "Mikey...I...I" Raph stuttered to form the right words.

Mikey stood up on his feet and looked Raph in the eyes, fiercely before breaking down in tears and running off into the woods.

"MIKEY!" What the shell have I done?

* * *

Raph you big meanie!

Daaaaaaaaamn more BAMF!Mikey.

And that is the end of chapter 2! I wanna give a big shout out to a Guest for calling out Casey's arrogance and giving me the idea of Mikey feeling that his brothers are embarrassed by him.


	3. Perception

Chapter 3:

 _ **~Perception:**_ _ **the ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses.~**_

* * *

Mikey doesn't know how fast or how long he had been running. All he knows is that he lost Raph and Donnie who were chasing him a while back. Once Mikey knew that he wasn't being followed, he collapsed from running so much as his injuries caught up with him. From the ground he silently assessed the damage done by his older hot-tempered.

 _Okay...maybe a cracked rib because I have trouble breathing, even before I started to run...possible bruise marks on the neck, and a bruised jaw. I'm lucky that I got socked in the jaw and not the temple…_

Mikey struggled to get up to his feet. It was then when he heard a noise. He quietly listened from where the noise was coming from. *crunch* It was coming from above him and behind. He reached from his nunchaku only to realise that he left them at the house. _Crap...what do I do?_

Step one: listen to your surroundings. The rustlings have stopped. Wait for an indication that you are still under attack. *rustle above him* Step two: find out the location of the attacker, but don't make it look obvious. Mikey fake-flinched like something landed on his head and touched the top of his head as if something landed on it. He looked up and he saw two white eyes staring at him before disappearing behind a branch. He knew their was one directly behind him. Step three: wait for the attack, don't let your guard down.

Mikey began to walk slower in order not to worsen his injuries any further. As he was walking, he heard more walking and then he heard someone jump. He knew the person in the trees jumped down from the branches. He waited till the last possible second until he swiftly and expertly ducked out of the way. Mike turned around and prepared to fight empty handed.

"I know this is the point that I would ask you who you are and what do you want, but I'm not in the mood right now." Mikey said in a monotone voice. The person didn't say anything but charged at Mikey, readying a shinai. Mikey just kept dodging the hits. The assailant swung down but Mikey caught the bamboo sword in his hand and yanked it away from them.

"You know, I don't mean to be rude but that's not the proper way that you hold a shinai."

"It's not?" asked the person. _Sounds like a female_ thought Mikey.

"No. See it can't be held above the head, it has to be held like this. You put your dominant hand on the tip of the handle and the other hand on the base of the handle. And you operate it like this." Mikey began to show the woman how to properly use the shinai. He gave it back the girl.

"Thank you…I'm sorry I attacked you like that by the way. I wanted to see what you were capable of. The name's Cassandra Amori. But you can call me Cassie."

"Well I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey."

"Oh good cause Michelangelo sounds like a mouthful." replied Cassie chuckling.

"Where did you learn ninjistu?" Mikey asked.

"I had a teacher. His name was Master Eli. He was my adoptive father until he passed away. He basically raised me and my little sister."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I know how it feels…" MIkey said sadly. Cassie noticed this, but said nothing in fear of upsetting the turtle. Instead she asked:

"You have any siblings?"

"I have three older brothers."

"Wow. How does it feel to be the youngest?"

"It has it's moments. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad." Mikey said drifting off.

"Wanna head back to my place? It looks like it's going to rain." Cassie said looking up to the sky. Sure enough, Mikey felt a raindrop fall on his head.

"I'm down, but try not to walk too fast, I think I have a cracked rib."

"Did I hit you that hard? Was it something I did?" Cassie asked a little worried.

"Oh no! It's nothing that you did, I got a beat down from...someone."

"Oh well let me help you. Where else does it hurt?"

"My jaw, he punched me good. And my plastron is just sore, but that many be from the kick that sent me out the door."

"Yikes ok...hold still. This might sting." Cassie put her hand close to Mikey's head. A purple blinding glow shone out of her hand. Then Mikey's face felt better, and so did he's rib and plastron.

"There we go. Feel better?"

"Much! Thank you so much. How did you do that?" Asked Mikey curiously.

"Come on let's walk to my house. Now that you're better...try to keep up!" Cassie yelled already running down the woods. Mikey chuckled and ran after her. Happy that he found a new possible friend.

* * *

Leo, Raph and Donnie, came back dejectedly from the woods after trying to run after Mikey. But thanks to his ungodly speed and agility, he was able to lose them. Even when he was injured, he was fast.

On the way back, Raph couldn't get rid of the immense guilt that was brewing inside of him. How could he hurt his brother that way? What is wrong with him.

*Back inside*

"All of this because he was interrupted from drawing." Casey said. Raph was then looking around.

"What are you looking for Raph?" asked Leo.

"Hold on...here!" Raph pulled Mikey's sketchbook from under the couch. Raph opened it and froze. These drawings were absolutely incredible. Some of them were of Sensei, capturing the perfect luminescent glow in his eyes. The rest of them were about his family. Leo was executing a katana perfectly. Raph was letting all hell go loose on his punching bag. His eyes stood out in a perfect fiery glow. Donnie was slouched over a microscope in concentration while writing something down for future reference. Raph got to the last picture and it made his heart freeze.

The last drawing was of Mikey. Except it wasn't him with his nun-chucks or Ice Cream Kitty. This drawing was sad and depressing. Mikey was sitting in the middle of the room. His legs and one of his arms chained to the ground and he was on his knees. He was reaching for something above him. The bottom of the drawing, under the chains was the farmhouse. It showed Raph and Donnie feeding and training. While April and Casey were cooking for them. Mikey was sitting alone in the corner of the page away from everyone. Staring at everyone, a sense of longing in his eyes. The other half of the picture was everyone in the old lair including Master Splinter. Everyone was laughing and smiling. The image portrayed Mikey being chained to the present. Unable to escape, no matter how hard he struggled against the chains of reality. Desperately reaching for the past that he knew. Around the whole image, were the words: _I still remember the world through the eyes of a child. Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. I still remember the sun warm on my back. Somehow it seems colder now. I still remember_.

Leo took the sketchbook from his hands and had a sad look on his face. Donnie had a look of understanding on his with a mixture of sadness,

"Is this how he feels? Has he felt this way the whole time?" Donnie asked breaking the silence that befell on everyone after they all saw the drawing.

"We...how could we not see it?" asked Donnie on the verge of breaking down. His only little brother was out there on his own. Donnie knew that Mikey was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. But the fact that he experienced the end of Raph's enraged hands, worried him beyond extent.

Donnie broke down in tears. He felt someone wrapping their arms around his shoulders. He knew it was one of his brothers but he wished it was Mikey. He misses him so much.

"It's going to be ok Donnie. We're going to find him and we're going to bring him home." Leo said as Raph joined in on the hug. Raph wrapped his arms around Leo and Donnie. Raph rubbing Donnie's shell soothingly. Somewhere along the line, April and Casey joined the hug on the ground. All of them missing their baby brother.

* * *

 **I know that it's not a big chapter, but I hoped that it's at least a filler.**

 **Ideas?**

 **R &R&F!  
Peace out lovelies!**


	4. Bond

Hey lovelies! Bad news...I have to discontinue the story….JUST KIDDING! But I did start school last week...so updates will be slower than usual but don't worry! I will finish this story.

BTW: If you're confused on what Cassie and Mae look like, go to my deviantart page: shadamylver and you will see them.

WARNING: Lots of April bashing

 _ **~Bond:**_ _ **establish a relationship with someone based on shared feelings, interests, or experiences.~**_

* * *

Cassie and Mikey talked on the way to the house. They got to know each other. Mikey found out that Cassie grew up in a family like his. Cassie and her sister Mae had to grow up and be raised in secrecy because the people of Chicago would never understand. The realists would want to experiment on them and they couldn't allow that to happen. It was a good thing that Master Eli took them in as his own.

"Without MAster Eli, who knows what would have happened to me and my sister." said Cassie, smiling about the memories.

"Where is your sister now?" asked Mikey

"She's at the house right now. I came out here to get out of the house. I was getting bored."

"Then why do you have a cloak on?" Mikey asked.

"I need to blend in with the shadows. I need to make sure no one sees me."

"Well then maybe you need to work on your stealth skills. Don't get me wrong. They're pretty good, but you can learn to be a little more quiet. I heard you when you were behind when you stepped on the branch. And I knew you were above me when the leaves fell from the branch." said Mikey in a matter-of-fact tone.

"See that's the problem, I have a lot of trouble staying a position for more than a few minutes. I can if it's necessary but otherwise I can't do it. Can you give me some advice?"

"If you need to jump down from a high place, don't land with your weight. Imagine yourself as weightless when you land and when you run and walk. That way you don't make a sound when you move. Here I'll show you. Close your eyes. *Cassie did what she was told* Give me five seconds and then open your eyes and try to find me."

Cassie opened her eyes and looked around. Mikey was gone but she knew that she had to find him. She looked around but couldn't find him. Suddenly she felt something behind her. She turned around, ready to fight the mysterious man but saw that it was Mikey.

"I was in the trees. Didn't you hear me land?"

"No I didn't. That was impressive."

"Thank you. I'll show you more things if you ever want to learn more."

"That would be awesome."

"And by the by, don't be ashamed that you can't stay still without fidgeting. I'm the exact same way. My brothers say I have a short attention span. BUt that doesn't bother me. I see it as a way that I can multitask."

"Tell me more about these brothers of yours." Cassie said curiously.

"Well I have three older brothers."

"Ah so you're the baby of the family?"

"Yea it sucks sometimes, but it has its pros. Anyway The oldest one is Leonardo. He's the leader of our team. Sometimes he can get a little jealous if someone else gives the orders and sometimes he can be a little in over his head, but what can you do? Next is Rapheal. He's the hothead of the team. He's always jealous of Leo because he thinks that he can be a better leader. But I see the real problem, Raph thinks that Leo is Splinter's favorite son but in reality he loves all of us equally, but Leo does kiss ass sometimes. Everytime Splinter says something, Leo agrees immediately even though he was doing the thing that Splinter says not to do. Then there's Donatello but all of us call him Donnie. I'm the only one who gets to call him D. He's the smarts of the team. He's an engineer and he builds most of the machines that we have. He created the T-phone (Mikey holds it up) and he gave me a T-pod. I listen to all the music on there. He's a good brother but he has this fantasy that a '"friend" *air quote* of ours will love him. Her name is April but we ALL know that she's in love with Casey. He's another friend of ours. I like April but sometimes I hate that she plays with Donnie's heart. She'll give Donnie a kiss, and he will be so happy. But then he feels like absolute hell when April kisses Casey right in front of him. Don't get me wrong, I like April, but sometimes I wish we never met her. Donnie wouldn't be so miserable. A song that would describe her is 'Oops I did it again' by Britney Spears. You should have seen how he was when she said that she never wants to see us again." Mikey explained the story of the mutagen accident. "She was blaming us for her own actions. It was her fault that her father got mutated. She could have moved out of the way. But she just fucking stood there like a scared bitch! I admit that it was partially my fault for her finding out. I had to open my and I quote "big damn mouth and ruin everything" end quote. That's what Donnie said to me after April left. Then she goes and gets herself captured by the fucking Kraang and then we have to go save her. Then she forgave us."

"Ok so far I've heard of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, April, and Casey."

"Oh I almost forgot. There's this girl named Karai. *Mikey explains the story about Karai and Shredder.* That's pretty much it. Now that I'm talking about them, I realize that everyone has someone to hang out with but me."

"What do you mean?"  
"Leo and Karai were friends, they had each other. Casey and Raph are best friends. So are April and Donnie. Everyone has a best friend but me." Mikey looks down. Cassie can't say anything to comfort him.

"Here we are." Cassie said we they were in front of the house. Cassie's house was on the edge of the woods. Perfectly hidden by the trees, but an amazing view of the stars.

"You have an amazing view of the sky. I bet the sunrises and sets are amazing."

"They are. Wanna sit under on the roof and watch the stars?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

Mikey and Cassie spent the night looking at the stars and pointing out constellations. Cassie looked to her when she felt a weight on her arm. Mikey fell asleep against her. She smiled and took him inside the house using her telepathy. Mikey wasn't heavy, but he was a little built. Cassie laid Mikey in the guest bedroom and covered him with a blanket.

"You're not alone anymore Mikey. I'll be your friend." She closed the door to the room and went to her own.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww Cassie that's so sweet of you!**

 **Update will be soon.**

 **Peace out my lovelies!**


	5. Forlorn

I know that the previous chapter was super short, but I wanted to give you ladies and gentlemen a filler. This chapter will have the others...eventually.

I wanna give a huge thank you to _Brightlotusmoon_ for being my beta for this chapter. Check out her story: Cold Fire Rising. It's incredible and written amazingly.

 **UPDATE: 9-11-16: May we have a moment of silence for all of those who lost their loved ones and their lives 15 years ago today. Let us be thankful that they are in a better place than this cruel world.**

~ _ **Forlorn: pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely; hopeless.~**_

* * *

"Where is she?"

"Right here boss."

"Bring the car around...we're going for a ride."

"What about our deal?"

"Oh don't worry...you'll have him and I'll have her."

"What about the other one?"

"Do whatever you want with her. She has no use in this."

"Very well sir." The man bows and leaves.

"I'll see you soon baby, and you will be mine..." The shadows reveal a pair of ghost white eyes.

* * *

A night turned into 3 days. The house was quiet. It was too quiet. It was an unnatural kind of quiet. April and Casey were on the couch trying to watch TV. They found themselves unable to do so because of the absent commentary. Mikey would constantly talk during all of the shows and movies. They found it annoying but now that it was missing...April and Casey wished he was here. They were startled when they heard a loud noise from outside.

Leo was trying to concentrate on his meditation. Usually he would have no problem concentrating. He was usually trying to block out the noise. But currently there was no noise. There was not a peep inside nor outside the house. It was so...distracting. It sounded ridiculous, but it was true. Leo couldn't concentrate with the absent noise. He only now realised why it was so quiet. Because Mikey, who made so much noise, wasn't in the house anymore. Leo gave up after a while. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it without Mikey. _I'm so sorry little bro...please come back to us. I miss you...we miss you._ Leo pleaded to the spiritual realm. Hoping that wherever his little bro is, he heard. His head whipped to the door of the dojo when he heard a noise.

Raphael was trying to do something that would make him useful, but he couldn't think of a single thing. Raph was trying to think of all the things that he would usually do. But then he realized that he and Mikey would usually do everything together. Mikey and Raph would play video games, talk, and Raphael would watch TV while Mikey would draw beside him. They would go skateboarding and just be in each other's presence. But now that MIkey was gone...Raph didn't know what to do.

That was when a bang was heard in front of the house.

Donnie had been doing everything in his power to try and find Mikey. He was on edge. He hadn't slept since Mikey ran away. He couldn't sleep. How could he with his only little bro out there? He thought about what had been happening the past few days. He realized that Mikey had a part in everything. Mikey would make sure that Leo wouldn't meditate and train too much, that Raph wouldn't lose himself in his anger and keep him grounded. And Mikey would see that Donnie would get something to eat and would sleep. Without Mikey...everything was out of balance. Their family was falling apart...they had no one to blame but themselves. He was losing hope...

Donnie put his head in his arms and cried for his lost brother. _Watashitachi ni modotte kimasu Otōto._

He got startled when he heard frantic pounding at the front door.

* * *

 _ **~3 days ago~**_

When Mikey woke up, he was confused about where he was. Then he remembered the events of the night before. He frowned when he remembered the events, but then smiled when he remembered the new friend that he made. What was her name...Cassie! Right that's it. He thought. He walked down the stairs and into the den.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

He turned around and saw Cassie in the kitchen, her light purple hair loose down her back. "I'm making pancakes and bacon. Join us," she said, smiling.

"Us?" asked Mikey in a sleepy voice.

"Oh! I forgot. Mikey, this is my little sister Kiki." She pointed to the end of the table. "Kiki, this is my new friend Mikey."

"Hi! So nice to meet you." A girl with snow white hair got out of her chair and went right up to him. "Here, I'll show you around the house, that way you won't get lost."

"It's a small house, how the hell can someone get lost?" Cassie smirked. Kiki ignored Cassie and led him away from the kitchen. Kiki showed where Cassie's and her room was. The upstairs and downstairs bathroom. Finally they came to the TV room.

"Ok, so you can see that we love video games and anime movies."

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"YAY! What's your favorite video games?" asked Kiki, walking back to the kitchen when she heard Cassie call them back.

"Oh, Mikey likes video games?"

"Shell yeah, I love video games! My favorite ones are the Call of Duty saga, especially Modern Warfare 3 and Black ops 2. Assassin's Creed is amazing too."

"Which one is your favorite?" Cassie and Kiki asked at the same time.

"Assassin's Creed 2 for sure. The ones after AC 3 went downhill though." Cassie agreed with a nod while she was chewing her pancakes.

"I'm also a fan of the Ratchet and Clank: Future series. I know it's a little childish but I just love them so much!" Mikey said happily.

"No it's ok! We don't care what the warning label says. We are always going to play the game no matter what they say," said Kiki.

"We should eat our breakfast before it gets cold."

"Before we do, can I ask your girls something?"

"Sure." said Kiki

"Ok one, how come you did not freak out when you first saw me? Cassie you wanted to be my friend right from the beginning. Why?"

"You told me about your past, And I told you about mine. You know that we are different too, but that doesn't mean that we can't accept the others that are different. I am the kind of person that will accept someone no matter what they look like. That goes the same for Kiki as well. Right?"

"Oh absolutely. Believe it or not, we don't make too many friends. I have some very good friends but I don't trust them enough to show them who I really am. What I can do. The same goes for Cassie."

"Then why did you trust me enough to show me?" asked Mikey.

"Because the moment I saw you, I knew that you had a kind and gentle heart. You don't judge anyone." Mikey smiles slightly at the comment.

"Last question...why didn't Kiki freak out?"

"Oh she saw me bringing you inside. She did freak out at first because she was wondering why I brought a stranger to our home, but I said that you were cool. Come on let's hurry and finish."

Mikey and his new friends sat in the white tiled kitchen, laughing and eating their pancakes.

* * *

 _ **~Present~**_

Mikey had been away from his brothers for three days and was missing them dearly. He wanted nothing more than to go back, but he was afraid.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Cassie, taking a seat on the polka dot bean-bag.

"Nothing."

"I'm not one of your brothers, Mikey. I'm your friend, now tell me what's wrong." Cassie said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, come on Mikey, you can tell us anything," Kiki said, taking a seat on the couch above him.

"I wanna go home. Don't get me wrong, I love it here with you girls, but I miss them."  
"No worries, we understand. If you want to go home, then you're more than welcome to." Kiki put a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to go home, but I'm worried that they'll still be mad at me. I basically pointed out their flaws and I ran away after that."

"You told me that your brother basically used you as a punching bag. It would make sense that you're afraid to go home," Cassie said.

"I know that he did that to me. But I forgave him the second he threw the first hit. I just can't bear to go back. They ignore the real problem. They're in denial day and night, they don't believe that nothing is wrong. That is what is tearing our family apart. They can't deny reality anymore. I know that our Sensei is alive, I can feel it. But nobody else thinks so. I guess they don't have the hope that I have."

"We all have hope, Mike," said Kiki. "But we can choose whether we accept the hope or not." Kiki smiled.

"Thanks, girls." Mikey leaned back when Cassie wrapped her arms around Mikey's shoulders.

"Kiki. I forgot to tell you that it's your turn to get the groceries. The list is on the fridge."

"Oh alright, fine." Kiki got up from her position on the couch and went to the kitchen. "I'll be back soon," Kiki said as she walked out the door.

Kiki was on top of the hill, the town in view and the house behind her. That was when she was thrown forward and down the hill.

 _Well this outfit is ruined. No way I'm going to get the dirt out of white clothes._ Then she heard a scream. She whipped her head back and saw flames where the house once stood.

* * *

Mikey couldn't stop coughing. His lungs were getting filled with smoke. He felt a hand on his arm, and was being led somewhere. He took a big breath when he felt that he was outside. He opened his eyes and saw that Cassie had collapsed next to him.

"C...Cassie are you o...ok?" he rasped out.

"...Yeah... I'm fine."

"What happened?" Mikey tried to get up but failed.

"I don't know…"

"Hello Cassandra…" said a devilish voice. Cassie's eyes widened like saucers and she tried to crawl away, but it was in vain.

"Did you miss me sweetheart? Now now, don't try to crawl away! After all, that's no way to treat your boyfriend!"

"You... are...not...my...boyfriend anymore! I told you, it's over, Bates!"

"Oh baby... you never lost me. I know that I was a bad boyfriend. Never had time for you or wanted to take you out. I see why you broke up with me. But I'm a changed man and I'm here to take you home."

Cassie lifted herself off of the ground and faced him. Her clothes were torn and dirt caked her arms and bare legs. But the look she sent Bates was murderous.

"Do you actually think that I'm going to come crawling back to you? You lost me and any right to have happiness the minute you tried to hit me. The second you raised your hand I knew that I wasn't going to stand there and take it."

"You broke my arm."

"I wasn't going to be berated and treated like I'm nothing. Hell, it took all of my willpower not to tie you to the bed, break all the bones in your goddamned body and burn the house while you were in it. You have no right to come in and destroy my house while my friend and I were in it."

"Who's the freak?" Bates asked. By now Mikey had lifted himself off of the ground and was facing Bates.

"This 'freak' is actually is my friend! He has been so nice to me, and I have been so nice to him. That is the proper way people should treat others."

"Whether you like or not, you're coming with me," Bates said in a menacing voice. He reached for Cassie but took a step back when Mikey pointed his kusarigama at him.

"Take one more step and I won't hesitate to put this kusarigama straight through your jaw and leave you dangling like a worm on a hook over the branches like Matt in Until Dawn."

"Damn, dude, didn't take you for the violent type," Cassie said, impressed.

"I don't believe in violence unless someone hurts my family and friends," Mikey growled. "I don't know you, Bates dude, but if Cassie doesn't like you then I don't like you either. I am telling you to leave and never come back _now_." The last word had held such venom, Cassie was a little frightened, not for her, but for the people who could ever come in contact with this voice.

Bates was however, unfazed. He took another step forward and Mikey punched him square in the jaw. Bates stumbled back and looked up at them with eyes that were red slits.

"GUYS! What happened?!" Kiki came running down the hill and stopped in shock when she saw Bates.

"...run!" Cassie cried before taking off, Mikey and Kiki behind her.

"Get them." Bates snarled in a calm manner. Ninjas in black suits popped out of the bushes and jumped down from the trees and began to pursue them.

"Girls, follow me!" Mikey yelled. "I need to get back to my brothers! They'll help us!"

They ran, hearts pounding.

"There's the farmhouse!" Mikey skidded to a stop in front of the door and began to pound on the door. "Come on come on come on open the door!" Mikey looked behind them and saw the ninjas over the hill.

The door swung open.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Donnie, April, and Casey emerged from their respective places and all met in the hallway leading to the door. April went to open the door when the pounding got even louder and more frantic. She opened the door and Mikey was there.

"MIKEY!" she yelled and went to hug him, but he shoved past her and ran inside.

"Sorry April! Hurry get inside! Hurry hurry!" Cassie and Kiki ran inside as Mikey slammed the door shut and locked it.

The turtles and humans were confused. Here was the brother that they had been missing for 3 days... and when they saw him again, he was out of breath and was covered in dirt. Accompanied by two girls covered in the same amount of debris.

"Mikey! what is going on?" cried Leo.

"Cassie's psychotic ex-boyfriend is after us." Kiki said beginning to panic a little bit.

"Forgive me, but who are you?" asked Donnie.

"Guys, this is Kiki and Cassie," Mikey said. "Girls, that's Leo, Raph, Donnie, April and Casey." Cassie and Kiki quickly waved hello.

"Sorry I can't properly shake your hands, I'm a little busy FREAKING OUT!" said Kiki. "Cassie, what are we gonna do?"

"...I *pant* don't *pant* know."

"We fight them off," said Mikey catching his breath.

"We can't fight them…we…" Kiki was beginning to panic. "We're gonna die! Oh my gosh we're doomed! Kiki grabbed Mikey by the arms. I haven't even had sex yet, man!"

Mikey grabbed Kiki's shoulders and shook her hard.

"Kiki! Sweetheart! Get a hold of yourself! I am sorry I had to shake you like that but you need to lock it up because you panicking isn't going to help anyone right now. Ok? You good?"

"Ok...yeah...yeah I'm good. I'm all set." Kiki gulped, taking a deep breath.

"Ok, good."

"Wait," Cassie muttered. "Mikey, Kiki be quiet." Everyone was silent. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything...:" Mikey whispered.

"Exactly."

The window broke and smoke filled the room.

Everyone started to cough, and soon everyone was beginning to feel sleepy.

"It's knock out gas! Nobody breathe it in!" Donnie yelled, but in vain. He was beginning to feel tired and fell to the ground.

Mikey saw that Cassie and Kiki were falling to their knees. It was getting hard not to breathe; he was struggling to hold his breath. It wasn't long before Mikey fell to his knees and onto the ground.

"Donnie..." Mikey reaches out for him when he lands next to him. Donnie reached back and grabbed his hand...

"...I missed you little bro...you have no idea…" Donnie whispered.

"I missed you too big bro...I'm sorry."

"It's ok buddy...we'll make it through this…" Donnie said no more as he closed his eyes, the sleeping gas kicking in.

Mikey tried to look around, but it was impossible...

* * *

Mikey began to feel for his surroundings, he felt that he is on the ground. He listens to make sure that no one is with him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the floor of the farmhouse. He looked around and saw that no one was in the room with him. He picked himself off of the ground. He saw his brother's weapons and a piece of paper.

 _Come to the following coordinates if you want to see your family alive._

 _-Bates_

Mikey's hands began to shake after he read the note. The worry taking over him turned into anger and determination before melting into sadness.

Mikey slide to the floor and began to sob softly.

* * *

 ** **NOOOOOOO Mikey don't cry! I hate making my baby cry.****

 **I wanna say thanks again to** _ **BrightLotusMoon**_ **for being the beta for this story. And I promise that I will try to update sooner. It's hard because I've been busy with high school. Being a junior is hard as hell but what can you do?**

 **Peace out!**

 **BTW: the japanese you saw earlier: Come back to us little brother**


	6. Liberation

If you want to listen to music while reading this, listen to _Liberation_ by _Marcus Warner._

WARNING: graphic depictions of violence and gore.

 _ **~Liberation: the act of setting someone free from imprisonment, slavery, or oppression~**_

* * *

Mikey forced himself to get up off of the ground, and picked up the weapons. He had to save them. This was the only way that Mikey could prove himself to his brothers. He needed to pull himself together and rescue his family.

Mikey began to equip his brothers' and friends' weapons. Leo and Kiki's katanas with Cassie's shinai, and D's staff on his back, while he put Raph's sais next to his nunchucks.

"I'm coming guys, I'll save you this time. I won't fail you."

* * *

Mikey saw the area that the coordinates told him to go. It was...an empty field. _What?_

Mikey looked over the note and then the phone in his hand. Good thing he actually listened to Donnie when he was explaining how to enter map coordinates in the T-phone. Looks like he was in the right place... then where was this guy?

"Glad you could make it. I was beginning to that you were a no show."

Mikey turned around when he heard that menacing voice. It was a face off with the...person. Mikey wasn't sure what to call him. He messed with his family, and his friends. No one who did such a thing deserved to even be called human.

"Who are you?" asked Mikey after a moment. The sun was setting, showing a glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My names is Bates Killoran. Don't worry, you don't need to introduce yourself, I've been watching you for the last 3 days, Michelangelo. I know what you are."

"Give me back my family." Mikey snarled ignoring that last part.

"Only if you agree to fight me."

"Many educated people are quite stupid, and many stupid people like to start fights for no good reason. Just give them back and we'll leave," Mikey said wisely.

"I will return everyone but Cassie. She's mine."

"She doesn't belong to anyone. I will do whatever it takes to free them!" Mikey was getting enraged.

"Fine, then," Bates scoffed. "Fight me. If you win I'll let everyone go, including Cassie. If I win, I'll let everyone go - except _you_ are mine."

Mikey thought over this: _no matter if I win or lose they'll be let go, if I lose...I'll be stuck with this wacko. It's a small sacrifice to pay for the ones that I love._

"Time's a ticking, turtle. Chop chop."

"I'll do it. But not until I see that they are safe."

"I suppose that is fair." Bates made a signal with his hands, and cages dropped down from the trees. The sudden stop was enough to rouse one of the turtles.

"MIKE! What the hell are you doing here?" cried Raph, once his senses cleared. The others were starting to come around. They began to rattle in the cage but it was in vain. Cassie and Kiki tried to pry the bars open using telekinesis. Nothing happened.

"What the hell...my powers aren't working." Cassie furrowed her brow, trying to summon everything she had.

As Cassie pushed, she growled. "It's like it's turned off...what did you do, Bates?!"

Bates grinned toothily. "I merely created a concoction in order to completely shut off your powers for a few hours. But don't worry, I'll be finished with my business. So sit back and enjoy the show."

"Mikey get out of here! You can't take him by yourself!" Leo yelled from his cage.

"NO I can do this!" Mikey yelled back to them.

Mikey turned around just in time to block a punch from an armed Bates. Mikey was able to grab the outstretched arm and flip him to the ground. Bates recovered quickly and got up from the ground. It was an all out fight. Back and forth, punches and kicks were traded rapidly.

They were both tired and panting.

"It appears you're at an impasse Bates. Just let us go," yelled April.

"Don't you ever talk to me you pathetic girl," Bates said in a devilish voice

"Hey watch it buddy," replied April, a little scared by the tone but trying not to show it.

Bates chuckled and continued to fight. When Mikey was pushed back, he felt something impale him.

"MIKEY!" he heard behind him. He looked down when he felt warm liquid trickling down his side. He saw a piece of silver sticking through him, and it was gone as fast as it came. He realized that he got stabbed by a long sword. He knew that it was supposed to hurt, but he didn't feel anything. But the blood loss was beginning to be too much. Mikey fell forward onto his knees. He tried to hold his side to stop the bleeding but he fell on the ground. Bates pulled out a long stick and pushed the button on the side. The end began to light up and spark.

"Let's see what happens when you get 230 volts coursing through your system." He struck the end with electricity of the staff against Mikey's chest. Mikey began to scream and scream and scream. Bates laughed clearly enjoying it.

The onlookers began to scream.

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD!" *Raph*

"STOP!" *Leo*

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" *Donnie*

Everyone was frantically trying to escape the cages, but they couldn't; the cages held strong.

"Mikey!" April yelled. She tried to use her own powers, but nothing was working.

"You really thought that I wouldn't inject you with the same formula?" Bates retracted out the staff and put it back in its sheath. He lowered her cage down to eye level. "I heard a great deal about you, April O'Neil. Hah, that name makes me laugh. You make me laugh. What kind of powers do you have? Oh wait, I don't care, because it's useless. I've seen footage of you using your powers. You have telekinesis and ranged telepathy?" Bates laughed uncontrollably. "Those are the stupidest powers I've ever heard."

"HEY WE HAVE TELEKINESIS!" Kiki and Cassie yelled from above.

"At least you're useful with them. Kiki, you have the ability to blind someone with your light. Both of you have the ability to manipulate the environment around you. And what does this one have? Bad feelings. You get bad feelings. HA! How stupid is that?"

"Bates!" Cassie yelled. "Leave them alone! This fight is between you and me. Let them go. Including Mikey."  
Bates lowered Cassie's cage.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll never let you go. Now that I got you back." Bates opened the door to the cage, and Cassie lost it. She tackled Bates and began to mercilessly punch him. Bates kicked her off and before she could get him again, he froze her in position.

"I'll fucking kill you! You hurt my friend and my sister! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were emotional. Mikey was facing this...monster by himself. They were failing him. Leo and Raph were shaking in fear. _Why isn't Mikey moving?_ They both thought the worst. They can't accept it. Donnie burst into tears and rocked himself back and forth.

 _Mikey...mikey please say something...chirp, squeal, do anything! Let us know you're alive._ Donnie was hysterical. His little buddy, his only little brother might be dead, and he couldn't do anything about it, he was a failure.

Casey was threatening, pleading, and yelling at Bates to let him out. He going crazy. His littlest adopted brother was on the floor bleeding and dying.

As for Michelangelo, he dragged his eyes open and saw that Bates was tormenting Cassie. He looked up helplessly at everyone crying out in their cages. _Come on...get on your feet Michelangelo! You need to save them! You're not weak...you're not!_ When Mikey that Cassie was at Bates' mercy, something _snapped_. He struggled to get up off the ground - and something was fueling him. _Is this what true rage feels like?_ Something began to surround Mikey.

The others stared at him in shock, and were ecstatic before confusion took over. A dark aura was surrounding Mikey. His eyes were turning black. Everyone gasped. Bates turned around and threw Cassie down to the floor of the cage. He charged at Mikey but stopped scared when he heard a dangerous growl. Mike took this opportunity to pound his hate and fury into Bates. Bates was tossed to the ground, howling. His raven-black straight hair turned wet with his blood from the head wound. Mikey picked up Bates and growled.

"Remember, Bates, no matter what you do for the rest of your life, you'll always be a waste of space. If I ever see your face again, you'll never see another sunrise." Mikey falcon punched Bates and threw him across the field. The aura around him immediately left him and his eyes were baby blue again. He turned around and faced his family. His skin was already pale.

"I'm sorry guys…" Mikey fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO!" They all screamed and began to frantically pull and push at the bars of the cages. They had to get out, or else Mikey wasn't going to make it. Casey then had an idea, and fumbled in his pockets.

"Donnie! Swing your cage towards me." Donnie swung his cage and Casey was able to hold onto it. He turned the cage until he reached the door. He managed to pick the lock, and opened the cage. Donnie leaped onto the branches.

"GO GET MIKEY! I'll open the rest!" Casey reached for the other cages. Donnie nodded and quickly climbed down the trees. He bent down to Mikey and felt for a pulse.

"How is he Donnie?" asked Raph after helping Leo down.

"He's alive, but not for long if we don't hurry. Raph can you carry him?"

Raph nodded and tenderly picked Mikey up off the ground. Donnie gently put Mikey's arms on his chest and used some pieces of cloths of press on his laceration.

"How far away are we from the farmhouse?" asked Leo.

"Where do you live?" asked Cassie.

"We live by the lake on the far side of the East part of the woods., stated April.

"Follow us!" The Amori sisters were about to run off.

"WAIT! How do you know where you're going?" asked Leo.

"Now is not the time to be questioning us," Cassie said firmly. "You either follow us and get to your house the fast way. Or you try and find your way through these forests alone. But since Mikey is your brother and he's our friend, it would be wise to follow us. Plus we know these woods like we know the color of our hair." Cassie grinned, before taking off. The turtles looked at each other before running off after them. Leo was trying to keep up but once and awhile had to stop to catch his breath.

 _Come on Leo keep going. You're little brother needs you...that's the least you can do for him._

"I need to get the lab ready!" Donnie yelled as they ran.

"I'm going to do something that I've only done once. But you trust me right?" Kiki called out, taking a stance next to Donnie.

"You've looked out for my little brother when he ran away. You helped him when we couldn't. He's been right about many things when we doubted him. If he trusts you, then I trust you." Donnie smiled weakly.

"Good. Can you land on your feet?"

"Um...yes."

"Good. Brace yourself." Before Donnie could get another word in, he felt the ground disappear from underneath him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screamed April when she saw that Donnie was no longer with them.

"I am very strong. I know it doesn't look like it, but I can have super strength when I see it necessary. He said that he had to...prep *pant* the lab…so I threw him in the direction of the house. He should be landing right...now." Kiki closed her eyes and held her head as she grunted.

"He has landed."

"How can you tell?

"I just can! The house is just past the river."

"How are we gonna get across?" asked Raph. It was then Cassie felt something inside of her, and she knew that the drugs injected into her had worn off.

"Here let me see him." Cassie used her telekinesis to lift Mikey out of Raph's arms.

"Hurry," she said, "I'm still a little weak. I can't hold him for too long." Raph and the others quickly crossed the river. Cassie gently directed Mikey over the river and set him down. Cassie fell to her knees and panted once Mikey was safely in Raph's arms.

"Cassie! You overexerted yourself again," declared Kiki from the other side, making her way back.

"No, just keep going. I'm not weak. I don't matter, nothing matters until Mikey gets better! Let's go!" Cassie picked herself and quickly crossed the river and began to run.

"Cassie! Please be careful! Remember what happened last time?" Kiki yelled asked from behind her.  
"MIKEY COMES FIRST!" Cassie took off with Raph running behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Leo, slightly limping while walking as quickly as he could.

Kiki sighed. "She hates showing vulnerability in front of people she doesn't know, plus she likes pushing herself to limits. It makes her stronger that way. She doesn't crack under pressure. She's the best sister in the world."

Before Leo could respond, April yelled that they were at the farm.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Bates. He looked on the edge of death. He was bleeding everywhere. All the scars on his arms and legs were open and bleeding freely. There wasn't a part on him that wasn't covered in the sticky crimson liquid.

"How are you still alive?" asked Cassie angrily.

"Did you really think a pathetic turtle freak like that can defeat me?" He began to laugh and laugh and laugh, sounding like a maniac. He pulled out something that looked like a gun. Before anyone could react, Bates aimed and fired the gun at Mikey. The bullet burst open and out came a black liquid, landing on Mikey before Raph could pull him away. The liquid seeped into the Mikey's open wounds. Mikey moaned in pain.

"What the hell did you do?! What did you shoot at him?" screamed Donnie who had rushed out in time the liquid splatter all over Mikey.

Bates giggled. "Oh... I don't know. I just mixed some unlabeled liquids and powders from my house. So i can't say for sure what exactly is in there. Good luck wherever to-" His sentence was cut off when he was lifted off of the ground. Cassie was using her telekinesis to strangle him.

"I'm going to make sure that you never EVER OPEN THOSE EYES AGAIN! Take Mikey inside, I'll handle this."

They rushed inside, Raph was careful not to trip over the cords.

"Put him on the table!" Raph laid Mikey on the table with such gentleness it surprised Leo and Donnie.

"Is he goin' ta be ok Donnie?" asked Raph.

"I don't know. His stab wound is deep; he is losing lots of blood. He's going to need a transfusion and fast. I don't know his blood type, and I don't have time to analyze it." Donnie sagged as the weight of the situation was plunged onto his shoulders.

"Then what are we going to do?!" asked Leo

"...I don't know guys...I don't have the answer this time."

* * *

 _ **End of this chapter!**_

 _ **Will start and post next chapter ASAP!**_

 _ **Peace out!**_


	7. Plight

WARNING: extreme depictions of violence later in the chapter. And more April bashing. Sorry I just hate this April. ALL OTHER April's are good. Except movie TMNT April. She's fine except her hair...she's always been a red head.

 _ **~Plight: a dangerous, difficult, or otherwise unfortunate situation~**_

* * *

"What the shell do you mean you don't have you the answers?! You always have the answers!" screamed Raph.

"Raph...he's running out of blood and I don't know who's a match for him!" Donnie screamed. "He's running out of time! I don't know what his blood type is either! Not to mention the damage the internal bleeding is doing to his insides. I don't even know what was inside of that liquid!" Donnie was beginning to panic.

"Take some of mine...I'm O-." They turned to the door and Cassie was standing there. She was leaning against the door of the lab and was panting. Her once white pants were now a dark shade of red. Her bare abdomen and back were covered in the same substance. Her eyes were green slits ,before she blinked and her eyes were back to normal. They still held the roiling emotion of anger, but they were turning into concern.

Everyone gaped at her.

"Don't worry...it's not my blood. Bates is...gone now. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Are you sure? He may need a lot." Donnie bit his lip.

"Take as much as you need. I don't care if you need to drain my entire body, just take as much as you need." Cassie was insistent.

"Get your arms washed," Don said. "I don't' want the blood on there to contaminate yours. That could cause complications in Mikey's system."

Cassie went over to the sink and scrubbed both of her arms. Once they were clean and dried, she cracked her knuckles and went straight to Don.

Cassie sat down in the chair while Donnie inserted a needle that was connected to an empty pint bag.

"I'm going to take 2 pints of blood. You may feel a little dizzy afterwards. But nothing to worry about sis. Ok I need you to relax so the blood can flow smoothly."

Cassie nodded and began to relax herself. She felt the needle pierce her vein and breathed out slowly to let the pain out.

"Everyone out!" Donatello snapped. "I need to operate on him and I can't do it with everyone crowding me." Everyone hesitantly left the lab, trusting Donnie that he could save their little one.

"I can help if you need it. I know a little bit about medication," Kiki volunteered, Donnie looked up from the table and nodded. The pint bags were filled with Cassie's blood now. Kiki disconnected the needle from Cassie's arm and put the two pints of blood into the fridge for when they need it. Cassie attempted to get up from the chair and leave but began to sway. Kiki led her out of the lab and sat her on the couch.

"Can someone make sure she gets some fruit in her? She gave two pints of blood. I don't want her to feel too dizzy."

April nodded and left to the kitchen while Kiki turned back into the lab.

"Hey little buddy." Donnie spoke down to Mikey. "You saved us, now you have to hang on just a little longer. It's our turn to save you."

Kiki leaned toward them both. "I have healing powers, but they aren't at full capacity. I can only heal him so much."

"Do as much as you can. Please." Don's mahogany eyes were glistening. Kiki nodded and began to gently run her hands over Mikey's battle-worn body. White light came out of her hands.

"I'll start by the stab wound." Kiki focused her light on the wound. Slowly the edges of wound began to close. Abruptly, Kiki fell onto the ground after only a few seconds. Donnie knelt beside her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just takes a lot out of us. I use my telekinesis more than my healing powers. I'm not too used to it yet." Donnie held out his hand and Kiki took it gladly.

"I'm afraid I couldn't close the wound all the way. I could barely close up 2 inches from the inside."

"No, you did good. It looks like you stopped some of the internal bleeding. Thank you."

Kiki was about to respond until till they heard a machine make a noise.

* * *

 _Cassie ordered the others to go inside._

" _Looks like it's just you and me, baby."_

 _Cassie physically said nothing but her eyes screamed sanguinary. Bates smiled and laughed like a maniac. He charged towards Cassie. He jumped into the air and was about to deliver a kick but she stepped out of the way just in time. She then grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground. A sickening *crack* could be heard._

" _You're going to have to do better than that." Bates said smiling evilly._

" _I'm just getting started." Cassie put the palms of her hands down on the ground and brought them up as if raising a tsunami. The soil was raised from the ground as Cassie lifted her hands. She brought the soil a little higher and pushed it at Bates. He closed his eyes as the dirt hit his eyes. He tried to wipe his eyes but Cassie kicked him square in the stomach. He stumbled back but quickly regained his balance. He attempted to blindly attack her but she gained control of the situation; she channeled all of her anger and released it into her next blow._

 _Cassie stuck out her hand and a blast of energy came out. Bates wasn't able to dodge out of the way for this one. He flew back and hit the ground. Cassie walked over to him and began to choke him. He immediately kicked her off again and he reversed the move. She began to struggle but she struck out, and her fist collided with his temple. He rolled off of her and began to sway from dizziness. Cassie fully took this opportunity. She threw him to the ground and jumped on top of him. She swung her shinai and the tip met his abdomen, piercing his stomach muscle. Another crack could be heard when she swung at his ribs. She threw her weapon to the side and began to furiously claw at his hard-muscled midsection. He was about to scream, but never got the chance._

 _By the time Cassie was finished, there was nothing left. There was a pool of blood where Bates once was. Cassie was covered in the blood that was spilled when she tore Bates limb from limb. She gathered the remaining limbs and threw them in a pile. She went inside the house and came back out before anyone could notice. She grabbed the matches she saw on the mantle over the fireplace. Cassie returned and threw a lit match into the pile. It was immediately engulfed in flames. She waited for the fire to die down before saying:_

" _You…*pant* won't *pant* ...hurt...anybody...anymore *pant*." She walked back into the house. Smiling in satisfaction._

* * *

April did what she was asked to do. She made sure that the stranger known as Cassie got some food and some juice in her.

"I didn't introduce myself. My name is April O'Neil."

"Yes, I know who you are. Mikey told me a lot about you guys." Cassie looked at her dully.

"What did he say?" April asked, taking a seat next to her.

"He just told me a lot." Cassie said a bored voice. April didn't know what to say. Silence engulfed the room. Cassie got up and went to the freezer.

"Aw Mikey was right. Ice Cream Kitty is adorable." Said kitten hissed when she saw the stranger. Cassie, in understanding, smiled gently. "Don't worry, kitty, Mikey said that you were a good friend." The gelatinous feline stopped hissing when she heard the name of her master. ICK tilted her head in question as she looked for her owner.

"He was so brave, you would have loved seeing him. He got badly injured, but don't worry, we'll make sure that he'll get better." Cassie raised her hand and the kitty sniffed it. She put her head and allowed Cassie to pet her. After a moment Cassie closed the freezer door and sat back down. She licked the tip of her index finger and smiled. _Mikey was right, she does taste good._

"...you have powers." The statement from the girl at the table made her sigh.

"So do you, you want a fucking metal?" Cassie snarled, narrowing her eyes at April.

"What's your problem?" April asked, getting a little angry.

"Mikey told me all about you. I don't like what I heard. You left the turtles because of an accident. Things are out of our control, April. The entire world doesn't revolve around you. But wait nevermind, because you wouldn't listen to us anyway. When you tried to get revenge on the Kraang because of your father."

"My father is a mutant now thanks to the Kraang! My mother is missing, but I have hope that maybe some day she'll come back to me."

"Just like the way you believed that that...thing was your mother?" Cassie asked laughing.

"Mikey told you about that too?" April asked in shock.

"Like I said…he told me a lot of things. He told me how much he loves and cares for you all. He told me how you never take him seriously in battle. He told me your whole life story, and I told him mine. Backing up to a minute ago, I think it's cute that you give yourself false hope that your mother is still alive. Keep fantasizing and who knows, you might end up being right."

April gaped, cheeks flushing. "You would never understand! Haven't you ever loved something?! What about your own mom and dad?" April was enraged. She blasted a wave of power out of her head, aiming at Cassie. Said person didn't even move. Cassie stopped the blast mid way and brought it towards herself slowly. She held the blast over her hands and began to bring her hands together. The ball of energy was shrinking, shrinking, and then it disappeared. Cassie recoiled, groaning. Her arm veins were glowing and bulging. Unexpectedly, out came a blast of energy from Cassie's hands. Even bigger than April's. April screamed as she saw that it was heading for her. April jumped out of the way and the blast was about to hit the wall but was stopped. Cassie was holding it in her hands again. She repeated the process. The ball of energy shrunk down and was pushed into her chest, her heart. Her entire body slightly glowed and then she was back to normal. She inhaled slowly and smiled.

"That is what real telekinetic powers can do."

"I have powers too! Besides, I'm almost a full kunoich."

"Yes, keyword ALMOST! Mikey told me about this too. He told me that he hates the way that you always want to say that you're a full kunoich. Which means you're not a full one at all. How long have you been training?"

"...almost a year." April frowned and hung her head.

"My point exactly! A REAL keyword REAL ninja trains for years. DECADES even! There is NO way...in ANY universe... that a girl, let alone a teenager, could train for a full year...and become a fully trained ninja. Besides, ninjas aren't allowed to show emotion in battle. You screamed like a bitch when my blast was about to hit you. You want to see a real kunoich? You're looking at one."

"Really? Try to deflect this!" April threw a punch at Cassie. She caught the fist, and pushed April back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Besides, when you threw that punch, I could have caught it, then punched you in the stomach. When you went to hold your stomach, I could have kicked your face and then stabbed you with my shinai. I could have killed you like that." Cassie snapped her fingers, laughing lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm laughing so much! I just can't take you seriously."

April was about to respond but Cassie continued. "I would yell something at you that I would not regret later, but Mikey is injured and I'm going to be there for my best friend until he recovers."

By this time the others had filed into the kitchen from hearing all of the noise.

It was at this time that Donnie and Kiki exited the lab and saw that everyone was in the kitchen. Kiki ran into the kitchen when she felt the waves of anger coming off of Cassie. Cassie turned her back to April and began to walk away, but then April said, "He's our brother. And you met him like three days ago, there's no way you're best friends."

Cassie began to shake in rage. She slowly turned her head to April and her green eyes were slits. If looks could kill...April's blood would have been splattered all over the walls.

"Don't you ever tell me that we aren't friends. What the fuck would you know about making friends? The only friends you have are the turtles and Casey. When you left them, you only had Casey. HA! That's just sad, it truly is pathetic that you think that you're better than everyone. As Mikey's best friend I promised him that who ever he likes, I'll like, and whoever he hated I'll hate. He kind of likes you but I don't. I'll do anything for Mikey. So don't you ever fucking talk to me again..." Cassie's voice dropped. April shrunk down in fear. She looked to the others for help, but they simply had their backs turned to her. She looked at Donnie, swallowing. He stared her in the eye, looking guilty, and then turned away, breathing harshly. Silence filled the room quickly. Leo broke it.

"Donnie? How's Mikey?" Leo asked, not bothering to mask the desperate concern in his voice. Donnie was hesitant to speak, Kiki saw this and spoke up first.

"Mikey...he…h...he" She stuttered and swallowed. Cassie then knew that whatever happened in there was bad...Kiki hadn't stuttered in years. She only did that when she was truly afraid.

"We...we...had to d...drain his lungs because his ribs got crushed. W-when...Bates hit him in the ribs, they cracked and one of them punctured and collapsed his lung. That's why he was having a lot of trouble breathing on the way here." Kiki whimpered, putting her head down. Tears were hitting the ground as her shoulders began to shake. Donnie put his hands on her shoulders and spoke up next.

"Before we even had the chance to perform any surgery, Kiki was able to close up the cut a little bit and stop the internal bleeding. But the blood was already in his lungs. Mikey...he...he flatlined." One word was all it took for the entire group to break down into tears.

"Is...is he…" Leo was unable to finish.

"We...we were able to resuscitate him...but…" Donnie hesitated. His shoulders began to shake and tears were hitting the ground faster. Kiki wrapped her arms around him as well. They offered each other a moment of comfort before continuing.

"We were able to resuscitate him. And afterwards I was able to repair his rib cage while Kiki tended to the injuries on his head. But the electrocution caused a heart attack. Mikey...he...he's in a coma. There's a strong possibility that he may not wake up."

* * *

 **NOOOOOOO MIKEY!**

 **Sorry to leave you guys like this but I wanted to give you lovely people a filler for now. I apologize again for the wait but I've been busy with a little something called high school...AKA hell on Earth.**

 **I'll put these out ASAP.**

 **Thank you again to** _ **BrightLotusMoon**_ **for being my main BETA.**

 **Check out her story** _ **Cold Fire Rising**_ **. It's a MASTERPIECE I tell you!**


	8. Comatose

Thank you for waiting!

 _ **~Comatose: of or in a state of deep unconsciousness for a prolonged or indefinite period, especially as a result of severe injury or illness.~**_

* * *

"No...no, you're lying…" Raph shook his head in denial. He pushed his way past Donnie and Kiki. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"...No…shell...no, not my brother..." Raph whispered. His baby brother looked so broken just lying still there on the table. Mike was covered in a blanket in order to keep him warm. But Raph could see the bandages that were seeping through the blanket. Mikey's head and arms were wrapped in bandages that made him look like a mummy. Mikey had multiple IV's inserted into his hand and elbow on both of his arms. The tube sticking out of Mike's mouth was Raph's undoing. Raph fell into the chair that was conveniently by the bedside.

"He can't breathe on his own...the tube is to help him…" Donnie said hesitantly, entering the room. Leo fell to his knees, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg. The pain growing in his heart and soul was so much more. Casey and April stayed outside of the lab, they were devastated by the news...but this was something that the brothers had to do. They could wait.

"How...how do we know that he isn't just unconscious?" asked Cassie hesitantly.

"His brain waves show that they are in the delta stage. It means that his brain waves are at 4 frequency. If it drops even further…" Donnie shivered at that thought. He couldn't imagine what would happen…

"What will happen?" asked Raph through the very rare tears.

"His brain will shut down…and...we...we will lose...lose our Mikey," Donnie choked out loudly. Raph reached for Mikey's hand and squeezed it, being mindful of the IV's.

"Wake up Mikey...wake up and tell us something...yell, scream, laugh, talk, squeal...please just say something!" Raph yelled out before completely breaking down.

"Raph...stop...we...need to stay strong for Mikey now. He needs us all...now more than ever." Leo put a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Leo looked over to see Donnie holding Mikey's battered and bloodied once orange mask to his heart. Rocking himself back and forth, whispering incoherent things.

Raph and Leo wrapped their arms around Donnie's shaking frame.

"What did we do?" asked Leo as he put his arms around his little brothers."What have we done?"

* * *

Kiki exited the lab with a sluggish Donnie. Kiki had been asked to fetch said scientist by Raph for lunch. It had been about three days since their baby had been in a deep sleep. Things around the house had been...out of balance.

Raph was constantly hovering by the door of the lab, looking over Mikey from a distance. Afraid to enter. He felt he wasn't allowed to...not after what he did. Leo was trying his best to reach Mikey in the spiritual realm...but no matter how hard nor long he meditated, he couldn't find the little ball of energy that would come off of Mikey in waves when he was so happy. Donnie was burying himself in books and scholastic articles online about comas, and trying to figure out what was in the liquid fired at him. Donnie almost had an emotional breakdown when he was forced to insert a feeding tube down one of Mikey's nostrils. He hated all of the machines that were coming out of Mikey. It made him look smaller than he already was.

Cassie was helping around the house with whatever she could. She, along with Casey and April, just finished clearing the house of that horrible knock out gas smell. April excused herself to leave the room while Cassie and Casey talked.

"Casey...I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you like April? I mean actually have feelings for her. You don't have say yes just because you want to belittle Donnie, ok? He's going through too much right now."

"Honestly...I'm still trying to figure that out," Casey said, looking at the floor.

"Well I'm glad you can be honest with me, but please don't go chasing after every girl that looks your way, ok? It makes you look like a womanizer. If you really want to get a girlfriend then you need to stop flirting and putting your arm around every girl that bats her eyes in your direction. And for goodness sakes, please do not act so ignorant. While we're being honest, why do you always pick on Donnie? You make him feel so sad. Do you get a joy out of picking on other people?" Cassie folded her hands.

"N...NO! Not at all...I...I honestly don't know why I do it...maybe it's because I was jealous that he could always talk to April and I couldn't."

"You're going to have to do better than that. And, when you figure it out, you owe Donnie a serious apology. It's the least you can do for him...especially now." Cassie made her point and left the room, leaving Casey to his own thoughts.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen in order to eat something. Even though none of them had an appetite. Leo said that they wouldn't be able to help Mikey if they couldn't even help themselves. Cassie served them cream of chicken and rice soup with sandwiches on the side. Everyone forced themselves to eat, they weren't hungry, but they had to.

They was an uneasy silence in the house. None of them knew how to approach each other, they were lost without Mikey. It was like Leo all over again, except this time it was much worse. It was bad when Leo was out of commission, but at least they had Mikey to lighten the atmosphere when times were tough. But now the sunshine was gone, and all that was left are the stormy clouds.

"Was he happy?" Donnie broke the uneasy silence. Everyone look up. Confused at whom he was addressing. He was looking at Cassie and Kiki who sat at the end of the table.

"What?"

"...was Mikey happy the three days when he was away with you girls?" asked Donnie, trying to blink back the tears.

"From the looks of it yes. But he missed his family a lot, before...this whole thing." replied Kiki sadly.

"Please tell us everything," said Raph in a despondent voice.

"I'd be easier if I showed you." Cassie got up from the table and began to walk towards the lab. They stopped when they heard a groan from the kitchen. Leo was on the ground, holding his leg.

"Leo! Are you ok?" asked Donnie going into doctor mode. Cassie made her way over to them and squatted down. Leo looked up to Donnie.

"It's just my leg. Don't worry, I'm fine," Leo said trying to mask the hurt.

"Don't bother lying, Leonardo. Mikey told me what happened." Cassie said. Leo was confused when Cassie grabbed his legs and stretched them out. Leo tried to suppress a groan but failed. Cassie closed her eyes in concentration. Leo felt a stinging pain all over his body and he failed to suppress a scream.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Raph was able to charge at Cassie until he hit an invisible wall. Kiki was blocking him with a force field. Cassie was hovering her hands slowly over Leo's body. The light in her hands died down.

"There you go." Cassie smiled as she continued towards the lab. Kiki followed her after Kiki took down her force field. It took a moment for Donnie and Raph to move to Leo, who was still on the floor. Donnie immediately began to look over Leo.

"What happened? How do you feel? What did she do to you?" asked April and Casey, snapping out of their trance.

"I still can't believe that you would think that she would do something bad," came a voice from the door. They turned their heads to the door. Kiki was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Mikey loves you all so much. We could never do anything to those he loves. He trusts us not to hurt any of you and vice versa. Cassie and I love Mikey too much to hurt him. Mikey told us about what happened with Leo and Shredder. And how he hates hearing that Leo is in pain. So Cassie did something about it. She kept her promise." Kiki smiled and turned back into the lab. The turtles and two humans were still in shock about what they heard.

"Guys...I don't feel any pain. Nothing hurts anymore!" Leo jumped up and cheered. Everyone was happy! Their oldest brother was all better again. Everyone started to laugh. Raph was about to hug Leo until he remembered. Raph turned around but was stopped by Casey.

"Raph where are you going? Aren't you happy that Leo is all better?"

Raph lets out a short sad laugh. "That's how it goes huh? Leo comes out of his coma gets better but Mikey is still in his?" He was hurting. Raph turned into the lab again.

 _I'm glad fearless is better again...but...oh little brother...why did it have to be you? This is all my fault...please come back to us Mikey. We miss you so much, our family isn't the same without you._

Raphael walked up to Cassie and Kiki. The girls were repeating the motions made on Leo to Mikey, while they whispered things to him.

"If you can heal Leo like that, then why can't you do the same with Mikey?" Raph demanded.

Cassie turned to him. "The person I heal has to have full movement of their body. It can't work if their brain is basically shut off. I heal all of the wounds but no matter what I do, I can't bring him out of his coma. The best that I can do is heal his external wounds." Cassie sighed before turning back and humming a sound.

"What are you humming?" asked Donnie coming up next to Kiki.

"It's a song that Mikey heard me singing and he loves it now."

* * *

"Everyone ready?" asked Cassie.

"What exactly are we doing?" asked Donnie, taking a seat on the floor of the lab.

"You want to know what happened when Mikey was gone? I'll show you." Cassie put her hand on Mikey's head, mindful of the bandages. She closes her eyes in concentration then put two fingers to her forehead.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on the memories before you." They did as they were told and they were greeted by a memory of Mikey facing Cassie and Kiki in a dining room table.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be delayed a little bit because I have finals this week. Be on the lookout!

Thanks again to _**Brightlotusmoon**_


	9. Inculpate

**I decided not to write a whole chapter about the flashback. I'll incorporate some important parts but not too much of it. Maybe that will be a bonus chapter...not sure just yet. The parts that are included are in** _ **italics.**_

 **I am so sorry that I am super late with this chapter. There is no excuse for this. Here you go.**

 **WARNING: Possible Triggers.**

 **Thank you to BrightLotusMoon for being my beta.**

* * *

 _ **~Inculpate: accuse or blame.~**_

Tensions are running high. Meditation and sleep are inconsistent. Research is failing. Sadness, guilt, and regret is a constant heavy weight on the Hamato clans' shoulders. All because of what they did. All they think is about is their fallen father and their incapacitated baby brother.

* * *

 _It's been about 4 months since Michelangelo was brought back here from the fight. He's not doing so well, and I'm honestly worried that he isn't going to make it. I want to hold onto that last shred of hope that he can come out of it. Leo did after all, but Leo didn't have to be hooked up to at least 5 machines to keep him on life support. No one can properly function around here because of this. I try everything in my power to help the turtles in any way that I can but they constantly refuse my help or they don't even respond. I can't blame them, though. Their sunshine is hidden behind dark thick clouds._

 _Leo is constantly trying to reach Mike through the realm of the spirits with the arts of meditation. Raph is the same as when Leo was in the coma. Constantly looking over Mike, except this time, he won't even enter the room. I guess he's afraid that if he gets too close...something will happen. You don't have to be psychic in order to see that he feels guilty about making Mikey run away. We tell him that it isn't his fault but he won't listen to us. Donnie is throwing himself into research 24/7 researching a way to bring Mikey out of his coma and what the hell was even in that liquid. I'm pretty sure that the liquid that was shot into him was dissolved by now into his system. But who knows what it's doing to him. Donnie is pushing himself beyond his own limits. I try to get him out of the lab but he won't listen to me. He only listens to Kiki. I see the way that he looks at her. I think Donnie likes her, I'm glad that he found some happiness in this dark time. I'm also glad that Casey apologized for their damn rivalry. He said that he was sorry because he was the one that always started the fight. I still have to say sorry for all of the pain that I've caused him. Casey is trying to make things right between him and Donnie but Donnie is either ignoring him and or throwing him out of the lab. Cassie is constantly by Mikey's side, she always running her hands over Mike's body and is whispering things that we can't make out. I don't mean to sound like a bitch but I don't like her. I have a bad feeling about her. I've seen what's she's capable of when she unleashed her powers. And I'm going to admit that it was really stupid of me to try and start a fight with her. I just got so mad. But she was right about several things, I did leave the only family that I had over a stupid misunderstanding. It wasn't their fault that the mutagen fell out of the ship. And they did try and help me get my dad back after all. Mikey put his life on the line when he went to bait him. And I never even got to thank them for it, I ran without hearing their side of the story. I hurt Donnie in the process. The only good thing that came out of it have I met Casey and then he met the turtles. Cassie was right about another thing, I do get ahead of myself a lot, I should stop bragging about how I'm almost a kunoichi. It will take many more years to become an actual kunoichi. I mean look at Karai, she's been training her entire life, and I've been taking lessons for barely a full year. Hopefully, this will get better before it gets worse. Meanwhile, we will do what we have to do, Donnie will research and check Mikey's vitals, Raph will watch from afar, Leo will meditate, Casey will work on the truck, Kiki and Cassie will help with Donnie and I'll just write in my journal._

\- April O'Neil

11-23-13

* * *

 _We were finally able to convince Raph to enter the lab. I had to lie to him in order to do it, but I don't regret it. I told him that I can sense that Mikey is missing his big brother. Raph is too tired to see through my lie, but at least he's finally letting his walls down in order to 'care' for Mikey. We also left the turtle family alone with Mikey today. Leo was reading Mikey the latest issue of his favorite comics for him, he made sure to do the voices that Mikey loves. Raph was and still is constantly apologizing to Mikey for all that he did while holding his hands tightly, but not too tight. I think Raph is trying to assure himself that Mikey is alive by holding his hand. Donnie is...silent. I'm still not completely sure why but I think that he feels guilty for not intervening sooner than he did. I feel that he is sad because he hasn't been there for Mikey. I can sense that their guilt runs deeper than the recent events. I can still hear their thoughts about Mikey, I can see their memories._

 _Speaking of memories, Cassie has the ability to show us the memories of Mikey. She showed us what Kiki, Mikey, and she did when Mikey ran away. They smiled, they laughed, they cried, they were happy in other's presence. They watched anime together, they discussed music together, they played music together and sang. They cooked, read comics and books, they drew and wrote stories. They did everything that we never did with Mikey together. I can tell that Mikey has a connection to Cassie. You don't have to be psychic in order to see that they are close. They are going to be and are best friends. Mikey looked so happy when they were running around in the woods. It was so funny. Kiki and Mikey planned to do a classic prank on Cassie when she fell asleep on the couch. Kiki ran a tissue over Cassie's face and Mikey put whipped cream on her hand. When she touched her face, she woke up. She realized that it was whipped cream and began to chase them. Cassie attempted to throw whipped cream at Kiki and Mikey but she ended up chasing them around the woods. I didn't even know Mikey had that much stamina. There were a lot of things that none of us knew about Mikey. Like how Mikey has a very high pain tolerance. Mikey tripped over a log and broke his arm. It was horrible, you could hear the cracking of the bone. He didn't make a sound but his eyes screamed pain. Luckily Kiki set the bone and Cassie healed the arm. The purple mass was gone in a matter of seconds. It was so cool to watch. Another thing that we never knew about Mikey was his hidden anger. I guess we saw a gateway of that rage when he was fighting Bates 4 months ago. This dark aura surrounded him and he was able to kick some serious ass. And as quickly as it came it was gone. It honestly scared me to see the most lovable and carefree turtle be so angry. We saw that Cassie, Kiki, and Mikey were sparring outside of the house. It was still July, so the weather wasn't too bad. Mikey and Cassie were watching Kiki train with her powers on the dead tree. That was until Cassie made a surprise move on Mikey. He was holding his own until Kiki said they were acting like caged up animals. Mikey stopped midway swing and then began to shake in rage. He dropped his nunchaku and turned around and punched the tree behind him. He made a huge dent. He continued to do so until Cassie was able to calm him down. He apologized and said that it was what I said before Leo woke up. I remember Casey and Donnie fighting, but Mikey was right. It was wrong of me to say that. They did need to blow off some steam._

 _I have to admit that I think that the turtle family is jealous that some stranger is getting to spend time with their bro. I think they feel they are getting replaced. Cassie found out and assured them that she wasn't. She told them that they were family to Mikey and she was just a friend to him. I can sense that they are also thankful because someone was with him through this time._

 _They're thinking about all the fun times that they had with him, and they beg him to wake up so they can make more. They are constantly blaming themselves about the whole situation. I don't blame them, but I do blame one person...her. I blame Cassie. If she never came into our lives...this would never have happened! But Mikey still would have run away, even if they never met. The only thing that I am grateful for is the way that she was so nice to him. It actually surprises me that she was so nice in the first place. What does she want with him? Is she trying to hurt him? Is she faking it in order to get some information on us and sell it to the government or something? WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM US?! I don't completely trust her. I know that sounds like a pretty messed up thing to think, but I just can't trust her yet. After all, it was her that brought that...thing into our lives. Mikey was forced to fight someone else's battle and he got himself injured in the process. I'm confronting her today._

April O'Neil

11-25-16

* * *

"I've got some things to ask you." April marched into the kitchen. Cassie had been washing the dishes after that morning's breakfast. She nodded and dried the last plate and placed it on the drying rack.

"Before you say anything I want to say that I am sorry about what I said a while back. I was just upset at the situation around me. I understand if you don't want to forgive me but just wanted to say I'm sorry. Now, what is it that you want to ask?" Cassie asked, turning around and facing April.

"Why are you here?" April asked, dismissing the apology for now.

"Well one, you said I could stay here until we fix our house. Second, I need to make sure that Mikey is ok. I won't leave until I know he's better."

"That's the least you can do... " April whispered. Cassie heard it nonetheless, but she was going to leave it alone.

"I know you blame me for this. But you should be blaming Bates. Besides, weren't you the ones that caused him to run away in the first place? At least that's what I was told."

"Oh of course he told you. He tells you everything!"

"Of course he told me everything. None of you guys were willing to listen to him. You were all caught up in your own little world to pay attention to him. Who else was he supposed to go to?"

"Mikey could have come to me." April stated.

"April you saw how he felt about you guys. He felt that you guys were too busy with your own things in order to actually sit down and talk."

"...He...he never told us." April said suddenly feeling guilty over her actions. She struggled to stand. Cassie saw this and guided her to a chair. Leo, Raph, and Donnie heard the commotion in the kitchen, they ran to help but were stopped by Casey. Who was listening by the doorway.

"April…" Cassie stopped in order to find the right words. "Look...I know that you and me don't see eye to eye, especially...right now. But we can all agree one thing...Mikey is special and he is loved. Right?" April nods in agreement.

"He knows that I love him because I constantly show him that I do. I say it and I show him in the things that we do together. I always remind him that he's loved. Sadly I don't think he knows that he is loved from his family yet. Your actions constantly show it. He told me about the time when you guys first encountered the Shredder. He was passed around like a used rag doll. I think that was the first time he began to doubt his role on the team. I mean he knows the role of everyone else. Leo is the leader and can be calm in any situation. Raph is the muscle of the team and can be counted on to be the protection. Donnie is the brains of the bunch and is able to contribute the intelligence to the team. Mikey doesn't know where he belongs. Leo, Raph, and Donnie are able to come up with the plans and do everything together. I know you guys don't think this way, but Mikey believes that he doesn't give a significant role to the team. He feels as he isn't a contributor."

"But that's not true!"

Cassie and April looked towards the voice they heard in the doorway and saw Raph. "He's the one that keeps us together as a family. He's the one that will always give us a little push when we've all given up hope. He's our sunshine, our light...he can calm me down when my temper gets to be too much. And...and...he's one of the main reasons that I'm still here" Raph's voice broke at the end of the sentence. "He's my best friend...and…I...I managed to hurt him…" Raph's voice broke at the end of the sentence. Leo wraps his arms around his shoulders and Raph leans in for support.

There was a prolonged silence in the kitchen as Donnie and Leo hugged Raph as his sobbing took over him. Leo and Donnie's bodies were vibrating from the shaking.

"I'm just at fault Raph, I always blew off his plans because I underestimated him. He is capable of so much...but...but he'll never be able to explore anything if all we ever do is put him down." Leo abruptly got up and walked over to Cassie. He glared at her before his face broke. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into his plastron. This notion surprised Cassie and everyone around them. It took a second before she hugged Leo back. She didn't know why he was hugging her.

"Thank you…" Leo whispered.

"What...whatever for?" Cassie asked genuinely confused.

"I just want to thank you for everything for the past few months. You took Mikey into your home and made him feel loved. He made a best friend. He deserves all of the friends in the world, but all he has is us. He's stuck with a terrible leader who constantly reprimands him for just being himself and a brother who never pays attention to him because he's "too busy" training," replied Leo.

"At least he has someone that understands him and is patient with him. I never take the time out of the day to actually listen to him. I always make fun of him and insult his intelligence. I'm always working in my lab to be with him. We're supposed to be the B-team. It's always been us. Whenever Raph and Leo fight, he always hides out in my lab, and we talk there. Or...at least we used to…" Donnie said, kneeling down by Raph.

April looked over to Cassie and Casey and indicated them towards the living room. They nodded and each led one of the turtles to a spot on the couch.

"What changed?" asked Cassie, pressing the issue from the kitchen. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't be asking this, but she can tell that they need to talk this out.

They'll never be able to move past this if they don't.

"I think it all started after we got our asses kicked by the Shredder for the first time. When we were in HQ of the Shedder, we needed to team up...but nobody wanted him...I didn't want him." Leo swiped at his eyes to try and clean away the tears, but the more he wiped, the more spilled out of his eyes and down his face and on the ground.

Donnie made a strangled sound. "W...we told him that no one wants to be with him...b..because...h...he keeps messing up...it's always been us. When we were little, we always stuck together no matter what. When we had to spar, or go out into the sewers. We were never far apart...But then we got older and I...I let him slip away from me. I should have taken him. I should have asked him if he was ok after all of that. A sign fell on him! And...I never checked on him. I thought I heard someone crying but I thought that was my sleep deprivation catching up to me. I should have checked on him!...What kind of a brother am I?" Donnie sobbed as he cried into his knees. April wrapped her arms his shoulders, hoping to offer some kind of comfort. It didn't help.

Raph nodded. "I always underestimated him. I yelled at him. I lose my temper over the smallest things that he does. But...I now know that it's what makes Mikey...well, Mikey. I never thought that I'd miss him so much like I do now. I'd rather give up my years of ninjutsu training and my sais if it means that Mikey can come back. SHELL! He was my best friend before any of this. Before April and Casey...before this hell...he was always there for me... and I always managed to push him away from me." Raph dropped down to his knees in sorrow. He realized what a terrible brother he's been. Now Raph finally understood why Mikey did what he did. He was just trying to get their attention.

They ignored him, they stepped over him, and Mikey deserved better. They always underestimated him.

"You're not the only one Raph...remember that whole thing with the parasite...Mikey had an idea to nab the creature with his kusarigama chain, but I said that it wasn't a good idea just because he came up with it. We never got to thank him when he saved us from that damn parasite," Leo gritted out in self-beration.

"Did you guys see how grown up he was when he was in Dimension X? He could hold his own against those three monsters. The three of us couldn't even take it down. I felt so proud of him in that moment, and every moment after that." Raph said trying to smile through tears.

"The only reason he went into that damn place is because we denied his request about going to rescue his only friend...A...at the time! He didn't know you then!" Donnie quickly added looking at Cassie.

"It's ok. As long as someone is there for him, I'm happy…"

"You and Mikey have a special connection. I've never seen one like it before." April stated.

"It's true," Leo said. "From what I've seen, Mikey's eyes light up when he talks to you. He's so happy with you. I'm glad that he met you. I know that it's a little soon, and the circumstances aren't the best, but when this is all over, do you and your sister want to help us take back New York?" Leo proposed.

"I would love nothing more than to…help you…"

"I know that you blame yourself about what happened to Mikey...but I want you to know that it isn't." Donnie offered to Cassie. But she shook her head.

"No it was. I thought that if I moved all the way out here, he wouldn't find me…" Cassie said, her resolve starting to break.

"Who was that guy anyway? Why would your boyfriend…" April got cut off.

"He's not my boyfriend...well he was...but that's not who he really is...it's complicated" Cassie said, trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Then who is he? If you don't mind me asking?" April asked.

"He was the benefactor for some experiment, but I was created by accident." Cassie said nonchalantly. She couldn't talk about it. Not now. April tried to push her into talking more but she began to back away when Cassie began to shake.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Donnie asked hesitantly. Said person fell to her knees. She tried to take deep breaths in order to take control of her body. She kept breathing deeply until she was able to clear her mind.

"Ugh...sorry...I think I'm ok." Cassie said after a few minutes of deep breathing.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry. Long story short, Bates was the main benefactor for an experiment. The main scientists wanted to find a way to create immorality without extracting the youth out of another creature. Midway through the experimentation someone mixed up some cells, some sort of DNA. Then I was created. They found a significant breakthrough. But if they told the government then they would immediately shut down the experiment and try and destroy me, that's what they kept telling me when I would ask why I couldn't leave the building. They somehow discovered that I will learn anything if it's coded into me."

"What do you mean 'code'?" asked Donnie.

"I'm not human. I don't know what I am if I'm being honest. Everything that I know, everything that I do...it's not me. It's not what I actually want. I was genetically modified to be the perfect person. Cassie began to shake as she remembered what she went through.

"What happened? It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." said April.

"No...it's ok...he... Mikey said that talking would help." She smiled through her tears.

"They found out that I have 'unique' DNA. And when it's injected into someone else, it makes them stronger, faster, and smarter than they originally were. But the downfall was that when they extract this DNA, I weaken. It was to a point where I couldn't even get out of my bed. I was getting sicker and sicker every day. At one point I was diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, or ALS as many people know it. I knew something was wrong with me. Everyone told me that I was ok, but I knew something was wrong.

They really didn't take me seriously until I fell."

 _Cassie was walking down the dimly lit hallway that connected to her personal rooms. She knew she was not allowed to get late night snacks, but they took away her daily portion. She knew she shouldn't have screamed when they were injecting her with that strange liquid...but...it burned like fire inside of her veins._

 _She tiptoed out into the dimly lit hallway and made her way to the cafeteria. "I hope they saved some dango for me...it's my favorite."_

 _Cassie suddenly fell forward and landed on her knees. She sat back..._

" _I fell…" she stayed still for a while to make sure that no one heard her. She then realized that she was still on the ground. Cassie moved her arms and hands to make sure that they weren't damaged. They weren't. But something was not right...she couldn't move her lower half. Cassie became over whelmed with new emotions. She began to pound her fists into her unresponding legs._

" _No...come on you *pound* stupid legs! Come on *pound* COME ON STAND UP! *pound* YOU'RE *pound* SUPPOSED *pound* TO *pound* DO *pound* WHAT I SAY! *pound pound* SO COME ON AND *pound* STAND UP! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" *pound*_

 _Cassie lowered her head into her hands and screamed. The echo was heard throughout the hallway._

Back in the present, Cassie was on the floor and was holding her head, trying to suppress the extreme headache and the horrible memories. She remembered Master Eli talking about something called PTSD.

"Are you alright?" asked Leo, bending down to her level. After a few minutes, she was able to get her breathing in check.

"Yes I-"

"GUYS GET IN HERE!" yelled Raph from the inside of the doorway of the lab. They all ran to the lab and were frozen when they saw Mikey thrashing in his bed.

He was having a seizure.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then...that's that! We finally get to see a little of Cassie's past! If you think that she dominates the story, then someone please tell me. I don't want to make her the main character too much! This is about ninja turtles...I just wanted someone to be there for Mikey when no one else was. Please give me some feed back.**

 **And in all seriousness, if you ever need to talk to someone about anything then i am willing to talk to you.**


	10. Dreams

**2/21/17: I have a reason that this took so long, I had to take some time off of writing, my neighbor, (who was like an aunt to me) passed away from ovarian cancer. She fought long and hard, and she deserves her piece. And if that weren't enough, one of my friends passed from Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. Cancer really sucks, if you know someone with cancer, then spend time with them.**

 **Rest in peace: AnaVictoria (2-5-17) and Aunt Karen (2-2-17).**

BETA: BrightLotusMoon

* * *

 _ **~Dream:**_ _ **a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.~**_

"Donnie! What do we do?!" screamed Leo after coming to his senses. He didn't know what to do at all. This had never happened to him nor his family before. He was the kind of person who needed to know what to do in any given situation. But for once in his life, he didn't have a plan for this. His training never prepared him for this kind of situation. He did the only thing he knew how...ask Donnie. Leo knew that Donnie may know what to do in this kind of situation.

His baby brother was having a seizure...he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was afraid of what was happening.

Raph, on the other hand, was...frozen. He was still in a state of shock. This had never happened to any of them before. Not even Master Splinter getting thrown into the drain pipe was this scary, and at least he had Mikey to help him calm down back then, but now he didn't have anyone. Leo wasn't moving and Donnie was trying to help Mikey.

"We need to let it pass. Just make sure that he doesn't fall off of the bed. And that he won't hurt himself on any objects." After what seemed forever but in reality it was only one minute, Donnie rushed to Mikey's side to turn him over to his side into the recovery position. The latter's mouth was opened to double check that nothing was blocking his airway. Once Donnie knew that Mikey was out of danger, he fell into a chair that magically appeared by his side.

"He...um...luckily his seizure didn't last for more than a minute...then we would have been in serious trouble," Donnie said, trying to catch his breath.

"...What happens now?" asked Raph finally finding his voice.

"This can...no...god please no don't slow it down…" Donnie was muttering to himself.

"...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"Y...yes!" Donnie said finally breaking down the wall that held his emotions at bay. "Mikey may come out of his coma later than sooner...god forbid we need to think ahead…" Donnie drifted off, unable to even finish his thought.

"...what do you mean think ahead…" Raph asked, panic slightly rising in his voice.

"It means that we may need to think about unplugging the-"

"NO! We can't do that! Mikey is going to be ok! He's going to wake up and he's going to be better...and then w-we...I can say sorry to him." Leo was mentally berating himself for sounding so weak and bursting out like that...but the thing was he couldn't do it anymore.

His family was falling apart...and the only one who could keep them from falling apart had been lying in a coma for the past 4 months and just had a seizure. And now Donnie had just said the unthinkable, they had to decide whether they have to take Mikey off life support or not. Leo knew he was not the only one who didn't want that. He couldn't let go of his baby brother...not yet...not ever.

He had to say he was sorry for everything that he'd caused. For brushing him off so easily, for not taking him seriously, for ignoring him, for not being a good leader...or a good big brother.

"Leo, it's not like I want this either. How do you think I feel? Do you think I want to be the one who tells everyone that our baby brother is basically dead inside of his own mind?!" Donnie yelled, close to having a mental breakdown.

"He's not dead! He's in your lab and he's getting better! He isn't going to die!" Raph retaliated almost pouncing at Donnie but held back by Leo.

"Back off Raph! Donnie is doing the best he can!" Leo said trying to keep his rising anger in check.

Raph had lost it "Well it's obvious that he isn't trying hard enough! If he was even as smart as he claims to be, Mikey would have woken up by now!"

"Don't you even think about insulting my intelligence! I'm not a doctor! I'M A SCIENTIST! I'm not a miracle worker! Mikey's condition is even worse than Leo's was" Donnie screamed. The room was then filled with all voices. Leo trying to calm them down but failing. Donnie defending his intelligence and skills. Raph accusing Donnie of not trying hard enough. April and Casey trying to break up the fight but then getting involved.

"STOP!" Cassie screamed as she blasted a surge of light energy through the group, knocking them down. They grunted as they fell to the ground, they looked up at Cassie fearfully as she stood over them. Her expression was dull until a light shined within her eyes and it went to one of understanding and sorrowful love.

"Listen, you all need to calm down. I get it. This isn't an easy decision to make, but don't worry, everything will be ok. I now you have no reason to trust me right now because you're hurting. But at least hear me out, it will be ok. Mikey will come back to you guys. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Raph asked in tears instead of anger.

"I just do. Kiki and I will leave to give you guys some time. We'll come back later. I'm going to pop in to see Mikey and then we'll leave. Remember to talk to him. Who knows, maybe he can hear you." Cassie walked out of the room and it was then when she left her unshed tears to fall. She walked into the lab and went over to Mikey.

"Hey, baby boy. I know you hate that nickname but I can't help it. You need to come back to your brothers, your family. You have so much here, don't you dare give it all up, sweetheart. Wake up honey, that way you can make more with them. I want you to open your beautiful baby blue eyes and look at them again." Cassie wiped away her tears and put her hand on his head. Purple light glowed around his head. "Wake up baby...you can't leave this behind. They'll be so lost without you." Cassie bent down and pressed a kiss to Mikey's forehead and pulled the blankets up to tuck him in tighter.

Cassie and Kiki walked out of the lab and looked over into the living room. They saw that everyone had fallen into an exhausted and troubled sleep. Cassie and Kiki took them into their individual rooms and made sure that they were tucked in safely in their beds. Cassie was about to slightly close the door, but then Leo started to thrash around on the bed. It was clear that he was having a nightmare and a pretty serious one.

"Check on the others, make sure they aren't having a nightmare if they are you know what to do." Kiki nodded and ran off to the other rooms. Cassie put her hand on Leo's head and he suddenly stopped moving. Instead of erratic breathing, he was in a peaceful state of sleep.

"Mikey will wake up soon Leo, I promise." Cassie then walked out of the room. Kiki and Cassie then left the house.

* * *

When Leo opened his eyes, he could see that it was night time, he looked over to the nightstand and 3:00 AM was burned onto the screen of his clock. Leo laid there for a few minutes to think about what had happened, and what led up to his moment. He remembers that they were fighting about Mikey and then Cassie knocked them down. Something must have been in that blast because they fell asleep really fast. They had not been able to sleep very well since Mikey...fell into a deep sleep. He remembered that he was having a terrible nightmare. And he hadn't had one like that in so long...but then something happened.

 _Leo was running…he didn't have time to pay attention to his surroundings, but all he knew is that it was red and black. He ran until he was forced to stop. He closed his eyes in order to shield himself from whatever was coming...but nothing ever came. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw shook him to the core. Mikey was in front of him, and he looked terrible._

 _Mikey standing in front of him, he looked so worn from a battle that he wasn't able to take part in. Mikey was swaying slightly from side to side, his knees were bending inward and he struggled to support his own weight, he was slowly weakening from blood loss. Mikey fell to his knees, Leo was powerless to move. Leo then saw something that he never wanted to ever see happen._

 _A shadow then came up behind Mikey and raised something above his head. The figure came out of the shadows and it was none other than the Shredder, holding his gauntlets above Mikey, who is struggling to get up and move out of the way._

" _You might as well stay down turtle. You're brothers aren't coming for you. After all, why would they come for a useless member of their family like you?"_

 _Mikey stayed silent as he stared at Shredder dead in the eyes. Shredder just laughed and turned away and he disappeared into the shadows. Leo is able to move forward, he runs in front of Mikey and bends down to his level._

" _Mikey...are you ok? What happened? What's wrong?" Mikey said nothing as tears were streaming down his cheeks, mixing with the blood from the slash on his face._

" _Oh Mikey, here...let me help you…" Leo was about to help Mikey on his feet but Mikey shoved Leo off of him._

" _M-Mikey?" Leo asked hesitantly because of the resistance._

" _why do you hate me_ _?" Mikey whispered Leo couldn't hear him._

" _What?"_

" _WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! AM I A BAD BROTHER?! A BAD NINJA?! Just...why? Why don't you guys love me?" Mikey buried his face in his hands and buried them in into his legs._

" _I try my best every day to make you guys happy. I train harder, I quit pranking you guys, I take your insults and your abuse and I never say any-fucking-thing! I tear myself apart just to make you guys and Sensei happy! BUT NOTHING WILL EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH! I-I'll never be good enough." Mikey broke down in tears again._

 _Leo had no idea what to even say to Mikey. Why did his baby brother think this? Did they really treat him so bad? Leo felt awful, but before he had time to talk to Mikey, the shadows were groaning, and it was creeping up Mikey. Leo tried to grab him to protect him from the unknown, just like he was always supposed to do. But when Leo reached for Mikey, his fingers went right through him._

" _Leo...why aren't you helping me? I thought I could trust you...I thought you had my back...I thought you loved me."_

" _NO! Mikey, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I'll be here for you now! Please...please don't leave me not again…" Leo looked up from the ground and his breath was sucked out of his very being when he saw that Mikey was gone. All that's left a fabric of orange. Leo crawls over to where Mikey's mask is and before he can grab it, it disappears._

 _Leo then curls into himself and cries. "Please come back...come back to me please…" Leo's voice breaks at the last word. He feels nothing but sorrow and regret. Memories surge around him._

" _ **Why don't we ever use my plans?"**_

" _ **Because they're your plans!"**_

" _ **If my opinion counts for anything…"**_

" _ **It doesn't"**_

" _ **I don't want him...and I'm in charge."**_

" _ **I'm starting to think that no one wants to be with me!"**_

" _ **At least he's good at something…"**_

" _ **Some ninja!"**_

" _ **You're just a screwup!"**_

" _We didn't mean it like that...he's good for everything...he would do anything for us," Leo whispered as he falls down to the ground. He feels empty and cold without his sunshine to keep him company and warm. He doesn't know how long he is crying but he doesn't really care. No one is here to chastise him for losing his emotions. No one has been able to hold anything in anymore._

 _He then feels something shift in his mind. At first, he felt nothing but sadness, grief, guilt, and emptiness. But then he was filled with something...was it numbness...no it wasn't that...he definitely feels something...it was peace? Why would he feel peace? He then felt his body being lifted by a pair of hands. He was hesitant to look up but he did when he felt a familiar pair of arms._

 _It was Mikey._

 _He was looking at him...smiling. He was beaming his beautiful smile. He was smiling like nothing was wrong. Mikey then opened his baby blue and and they were shining instead of nothing at all._

 _Leo's demeanor immediately changed. He bolted up off of the ground and engulfed Mikey in his arms. Mikey immediately melted into his arms. He never thought that he would feel those strong arms around him again. At the same time Leo was so happy that he was able to hug his baby brother again._

" _Mikey I miss you so much...you have no idea...and I'm so sorry."_

 _Mikey pulls away from Leo and looks him in the eye. Leo takes in the love shining through Mikey's eyes._

" _Sorry for what onii-chan? You didn't do anything wrong." Mikey says honestly._

" _For...for everything. I've treated so bad and you didn't deserve that. You deserve better...you deserve a better friend...life...you deserve a better brother -" Leo was about to continue his rant until he was interrupted by Mikey._

" _Stop it! Don't say that! You're always there when I need you. You let me do crazy things, you bring me down to reality when I lose my focus. When I go out to get new comics and pizza, you always call me, even if I've been gone for a minute. You always look out for me."_

" _That's a lie Mikey...I've always put you down, I never take you seriously...I constantly berate you...and I never tell you this...but I love you, Mikey. I love you so much. I don't know why we never tell you...I guess I just thought you knew."_

" _I'll admit...sometimes I wish that you would take me seriously...and at least acknowledge me, and say that I bring something to the team. But I know that you guys love me. Remember when we fought Mega Shredder, you bros wouldn't let me out of your sight when we got home. You guys stayed with me in my room in case I got a nightmare...even though I knew you guys were the ones who were scared. You guys always look out for me! I love you bros! And Sensei and April and Casey and Cassie and Kiki!"_

 _Leo said nothing but he held Mikey tighter than before._

" _Is this a dream?"_

" _No Leo..it's really me...and...it's just hard...since that seizure...but I'll be fine."_

" _Mikey what are you saying? What are you talking about?"_

" _You have to go now…" Mikey said with tears in his eyes. Leo is about to ask again but MIkey steps back from him._

" _Mikey...what's wrong?"_

" _Bye Leo…"_

" _Wait Mikey come back!" Leo called as he saw that Mikey was moving away from him. The world was spinning and it was then when he..._ bolted up from bed.

After Leo was able to catch his breath, he jumped out of bed and exited his room to run down to the lab. He ran into the room to see Mikey lying still in his bed. But something was different.

His eyes were open.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks, I will get the next one up as soon as possible.**

 **2-21-17: DID ANYONE SEE REQUIEM?! OH, MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! THE FEELS! THE FEELS! I was crying like a baby when they started crying...my babies….my poor sweet darlings…They've been through so much...they don't deserve that...none of them do!**

 **I was tearing up...but when Mikey said...that...I lost it! OMG! I can't wait for the next episode.**


End file.
